I Want To Be You
by beaucoup riant
Summary: She was a demon who should be an angel. He was an angel who everyone wishes was a demon. They met on Earth and decided to change. And the only way was a union that binds forever. Full Summary Inside
1. He's the Tainted Angel, She's the Demon

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Yup it's me again! No worries about my other stories, I will be continuing them. But like I've always said before, I always have new ideas for new stories. So I hope you like this and don't forget to check out my other stories!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

"Beg." He whispered hotly in her ear. She moaned and he smirked. He brushed his hand against her inner thigh, beneath her long white skirt. His lips suckled on the soft tan skin of her neck and his large body trapped her against the wall.

Her white wings wrapped around him and his larger ones covered hers. His other hand squeezed her breast. They were in a secluded corner. It was forbidden to do these type of activities in a house of God.

But he didn't care.

His hands slid up and down her thigh and he could tell she wanted it very much. So very much.

"Please…" She pleaded, pressing her lower body against him. He moaned and pressed back.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded, staring straight into blue eyes. He watched as emotions flicked throughout her eyes and he knew she was close to breaking.

The angel grabbed his neck and kissed him hotly on the lips. "Fuck me." She whispered on his lips.

He smirked.

He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her panties off and unbuckled his pants. He lifted her legs around his waist again and plunged. She moaned and he lost himself in raw pleasure.

She was hot.

She was tight.

She was just another angel to fill his desire.

"Tell me how you want it." He told her. "Beg for it."

He stopped, stared at her. The angel kept her eyes closed. He felt her tighten around him. He repeated his demand again.

"Fuck me hard…fuck me fast, baby."

He complied, he slammed her against the wall as he entered in and out. He kept a hand at her rather large breast, his thumb toying with the center. His lips sealed to her lips, bruising the skin in pleasure.

"Say my name." He whispered, thrusting.

"Syaoran." She moaned. He slammed into her harder.

"Again." He demanded.

"Syaoran…"

He smirked. He had won.

**.:Later:.**

Syaoran laid naked on his bed with soft arms around his torso. His amber eyes stared up at the white ceiling of his bedroom. His white wings spread out and his needs filled.

He looked at the woman next to him. They had done it at the house of God and then just as quickly, he whisked her away to his house. The entire night he made sure she begged and _craved_ the dark sinful pleasure.

Suddenly she awoke, her blue eyes glinting. She sat up and the silk blanket slipped away from her body. Her lips suckled at his neck and her fingers buried themselves in his chocolate hair.

"Syaoran…"

And he knew what she wanted. He started up again. He took her swiftly and quickly. He moaned when he entered into the hot core of her body.

Tomorrow the female angel would be punished for her sins while he would be safe. He came from a high angel class and no matter what he did, God would never punish him.

He almost felt sorry for all those angels that had been condemned, falling for his sinful ways.

Darkened by his tainted heart.

**.:Underworld:.**

She hated this place. It was cold and always gray. She knew that no one else minded the cold but she felt freezing. The cities were gray and the floor was made of ashes. The people were sinister and devoured her in their eyes.

Welcome to the Underworld.

Her palace stood on a high top, overlooking the major cities. There was no beauty in her eyes but she had heard that everyone said Hell was beautiful.

She snarled at that. She hated this place. She preferred Earth much more which was unlikely for a demon.

She stood up from her window and walked towards the mirror. Being in the Underworld made her feel disgusting, the most lowly and ugly creature of the universe. The darkness of the place seemed to soak into her skin and her heart, clawing out to make her hallow.

Her long sleeved short black dress hugged her tightly. Her shoulder length auburn hair was long and slightly curled. Her emerald eyes was outlined in black, bringing them out and her lips were a dark pink. She looked sinful.

Her black, chipped, wings spread out behind her. And the silver lining made sure that everyone knew who she was.

"Princess," the bodyguard spat, "The Source wishes to see you."

She walked out in her black heels, its ribbons wrapped around her slim calves. She strutted along the dark halls of the palace and stopped in front of the main room. She opened it without being introduced and glared at everyone who passed her.

Some smirked at her and bowed, addressing her. She simply nodded and hurried off. In the center of the room was a large flame, burning and never dying once.

He sat on the throne, millions of steps away from the ground. She huffed and in a blink of an eye, she was in front of him.

"Sakura." He said.

"Hello Touya." Sakura said as she proceeded to sit down next to him in a smaller throne.

Touya was a tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes. His black wings were streamed with silver and the largest in the entire Underworld.

He was The Source.

Someone can only become The Source when they defeat the previous one. It had been their father. Touya was her brother. Their mother died soon after giving birth to her.

Touya battled their father and won. Their father burned in the depths of the fire he had once controlled with a smirk.

Sakura pushed the memories away and crossed her legs in front of her. She stared into the flame with her brother. She could see nothing and Sakura waited for her brother to say something.

"You still have yet to take a soul." He said, loud enough for her only to hear.

Everyone knew of the "angelic" ways of their demonic princess. She took no ones soul and killed no one. They were surprised that their Demon King let her live.

But in truth, no one will know that Touya had a soft spot in his black heart for his sister.

But no one would ever tell him that his sister should be an angel, the most offending thing to say to an angel.

In truth, demons needed to take souls in order to live. The Demon King, or The Source, took many for power as well. They all wondered why his sister had not burned from the lack of taking.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" She replied back, bitterly.

"You've been to the middle ground haven't you?" Touya instead stated.

"Yes."

Sakura calmly watched as the fire grew larger and turned a darker red. Her brother was angry.

"You've disobeyed me." He said in a clipped tone.

"Demons don't always obey, brother." Sakura reminded him.

"But you will obey me!" He shouted at her, standing up from his throne to stand in front of her. "If you do not take a soul soon, you will wither!"

Sakura stood up as well. Her emerald eyes stared straight into his dark eyes. "And when I start to wither, brother, send me in a carriage to Oblivion yourself."

Suddenly Sakura broke into a smile. She kissed her brother on the cheek. "I've been alive for more than 1000 years, I do not need to take a soul to live."

"When you find out how the fuck you've managed to live so long, tell me."

"Of course dear brother." Sakura said and pushed past him. In a flash she landed on the ground. She circled around the large imposing fire and left.

Sakura had something no demon had. As she walked along the silent halls to return to her bedroom, she heard it. A loud thump drumming against her chest, a bright light burning within her.

She had a soul.

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **Whoa some steamy stuff with Syaoran huh?! Anyways some explanations:

The Devil, who is Touya, is called The Source AND/OR Demon King. The Source would mean source of evil and Demon King as the ruler of the Underworld. Both works and both are correct.

Oblivion is the graveyard of demons where they will simply vanish in due time into dust.

Angels are not allowed to have sex unless wedded. Because the female angel slept with Syaoran, she will be punished.

Syaoran does not get punished because he is in a high class family of angels, right handed next to God himself.

God has a house. Heaven is really called The Above. In my story anyways.

Hell is called Underworld.

So tell me what you think with REVIEWS!!!


	2. The Meeting in Middle Ground

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Wow, what amazing responses for the very first chapter! I'm not sure I've had this many alerts on my story on the first chapter! Thank you so much you guys! Anyways I always update fast when I get a lot of good responses.

Anyways, by suggestions of **logan**, who quote: "_oh, as a suggestion: there are actual heirarchies of angels (called choirs) do a wiki search for them. that could be a better way of handling syaoran's class. other than just saying he was a high class, find the name of the angelic choir that is closest to god. (i think it is either the seraphims or the thrones) there a ton of classes, i know a lot of the names, but i don't really remember the exact order. also, a good detail is the wing configuration, you see only the lowest choir (the dominions i think) had two wings. the higher ranks had more. like serephim had six i think. this has a lot of potential but i think a peppering of certain factoids could go well with it_" I'll take it into heart.

Syaoran's "branch" family (meaning his cousins) will be Throne. However I won't specify which choir Syaoran is in because it doesn't go along with my story. Sorry if it may offend you a little. I'm not sure about the wings yet, I'm a lot happier having both Sakura and Syaoran have the same number of wings. I do this because in the future when they switch, it'd be much easier. In my story, God has wings, to because I am taking in logan's advice, I'll make God have eight, layered on top of another. Thank you for your suggestions. And as always, I love suggestions. Thank you for all the reviews too!

Oh also I am also Atheist. But this story just popped up into my head that I HAD to just write it! Anyways keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex.

**.:Beginning:.**

His mother was furious although she did not show it. She sat on a large white chair in a room dazzled with jewels, a crystal glass plate hanging from the ceiling of the night sky. She was calm and composed as she glared down at him and the female angel, Lily.

"This is disgusting!" She whispered although it echoed off the walls. He saw that she clenched and unclenched her fist where it laid on the arms of the chair. Her long black hair was let loose today, with a small crystal crown on top of her head, her hair spread down to her lap. Her dark eyes, almost black, contrasted strongly against her pale skin. Her large eight layered wings, almost clear with gleams of a deep purple when the light streamed through, was behind her. They were glaring a deep red, as it fit her emotions. Red meant she was angry…very angry.

"This isn't the first time you did this, Syaoran!" Yelen said. Suddenly she turned to stare at Lily whose eyes were drawn to the sky blue marble tiles. "And you fell for his sickening charm!"

"I am sorry, _God_ Yelen." (AN: Bet you weren't expecting that huh?) She said.

"Stand up, you disgraceful angel!"

Syaoran almost winced, never had he heard his mother so furious that she would use such ugly words.

Lily stood up, trembling slightly. Her hair was rustled and her dress was a mess, her hands kept playing with the sash that held it all together, the one he had taken off just last night.

Suddenly Yelen's wings turned a light blue color and Syaoran wondered how she could possibly turn calm in just a matter of seconds.

"You will be punished by having your wings stripped, sent down to Davy Jones locker, and pass the souls to their rightful path for one hundred years." Yelen stated in a calm, clipped tone.

Lily's lip trembled and her eyes watered. Before she started to sob, she turned angrily at Syaoran. "You bastard!" She screamed before she lunged at him.

He stood there and just before her tiny hands, which had once traveled down his body, could reach his neck, he pushed her away. "You wanted it." He reminded.

Lily sobbed and suddenly, disappeared.

Syaoran turned back his attention to his mother as she descended down from her throne. Before he could think of anything, she rose her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You are the most despicable angel I have ever seen! You are 2100 years old, Syaoran! You still have yet to learn how to tame your tainted heart or else you'll never become God!" She screamed, glaring at him with her black eyes.

"It is my birth right no matter what, mother."

"You will receive the throne when I believe you can rule Above without destroying it!" She shouted once more. Suddenly, she whispered, "You should've been born a demon."

Syaoran tensed up but said nothing.

"You are dismissed." Yelen said after sitting down back at her throne. She watched as her only son walked away through the gates and disappear from her sight.

**.:Underworld- 2 weeks later:.**

"Remind me why I have to go." She asked, looking in the mirror to look over her shoulder where her brother sat on bay window seat.

"I have something to take care of." Touya replied. "Remember you must spend two weeks with God, it is…"

"It is vital to keep the balance." Sakura cut in. Currently, she was brushing out her hair before turning into her closet to find something to wear. "What do you think I should wear when I'm in the presence of God?"

"You never dress up when you come see me."

"You're rarely that special enough to me." She replied. She pulled off a dark red dress off the hanger and held it up for Touya to see. "What about this one?"

The Demon King shook his head and got up from his seat. He walked over to his sister's, in whom everyone in the Underworld addressed as The Demon Princess, closet to look through her assortment of clothes. Touya took out a short forest green dress for her.

"This one." He told her. Touya returned back to his seat, awaiting his sister to come out, newly dressed. When she came out, he simply nodded and headed towards the door. "Be careful, Sakura. Don't forget to make the trade."

Sakura nodded. The trade was exchange of angels or demons. They would send say three Throne angels to the Underworld while Touya sent three powerful demons there. Sometimes they died and sometimes they stayed and traded themselves. Meaning the demons who would be sent there could give him all his power, go through a cleansing, and become an angel. Sometimes unions would be made where an angel would marry a demon.

Sakura looked at the mirror once more as she slipped on her small amount of jewelry. The dress was short, a little below her bottom with a small inch slit on both sites. There was a deep V and it was sleeveless. She slipped on both her rings, one from her father and from her mother, on each of her middle fingers. She clipped on the bracelet, the only gift her brother had ever given her, on her right wrist. She put on her earrings, all six of them (AN: Meaning she has six piercings on her ears, not six ears), and finally put on her knee length black boots.

She walked out the black marble palace and flew off where Touya had the head magician, Eriol, opened a small portal to Earth.

**.:Above- Hours Earlier:.**

"I can't believe this is her idea of a punishment." Syaoran muttered as he put on the clothes the maid had put out for him. "Meeting the Devil…I mean really." He looked anxiously around for his necklace, the only piece of jewelry he owned that was very important to him. It marked what was in his blood.

It was a crystal necklace, made from the same material the God's crown was made out of. It was encrusted with jewels that changed colors to match the person who wore its aura. It was handed down to the male angels of the main God's family descendents.

It marked who was going to be God.

Syaoran stomped out of the white palace and took a carriage to the end of the Above. He looked down where all he could see was an endless pool of blue, like an Earth's ocean. He jumped down and his wings spread.

"I can be late." He thought as he suddenly decided to flip around and fly in loops around the sky.

His mind wandered. He wondered if he could ever be a demon. Everyone, including his mother, said he should've been born one. He had a tainted heart, too tainted to tame. Too tainted to wash away by all the white magic of the Above. His mother probably wished he was born a demon.

Syaoran suddenly stopped, floating in the sky. 'I should probably go.' He thought and turned around.

**.:Middle Ground-Earth, 5:00:.**

Sakura huffed as she finally sat down on the ground. It was getting dark at the park and everyone had long gone home.

"He's late." She said out loud to herself. Sakura crossed her ankles again and leaned back on her hands. She stared at the night sky and took a deep breath in.

She liked being on the Middle Ground, as much as she could away with. The people and the entire nature of it made her feel…alive.

She had a soul because her mother was half human. Her father took her mother as his bride and she was forced to abandon her humanity. However she could not get rid of her human soul and Sakura inherited that trait from her mother.

Sakura's father had always told her that her mother died in an accident, but she knew better. There were no accidents in the Underworld, demons only disappeared because they were killed.

When she found out the truth, it crushed her.

Sakura's mother had not told The Devil her secret. Although half human, her mother resided in the Underworld. The Devil mistook her as a true bred demon and took her as his wife. So afraid of what might become of her, she never whispered her secret. After giving birth to Sakura, however, the truth came out.

Her father was furious.

At the lies, the embarrassment of having the entire Underworld knowing that The Devil himself had taken a half human as his wife. Through that The Devil loved her, his pride was above all else.

And so The Devil took the life of his wife, only months after giving birth to his daughter, her.

He loved Sakura though, oddly enough.

Sakura never figured out why her father never killed her after finding out that she had inherited the disgusting trait of her murdered mother, a soul. A soul that made all humans…humans.

She never got her answer because he never would answer her.

Sakura looked at her watch again, pulling herself from memories. It was seven, God was late by two hours.

"I'm a demon, I thought I was supposed to be the one late!" Sakura complained. "God mustn't be as angelic as they say if he's two hours late."

"Actually_ she_ is." A voice behind her said.

Sakura turned around to see a tall tan man with a white collared dress shirt and white baggy pants. His large white wings were much bigger than her own and they fanned out completely straight behind him. His figure drew light to him, appearing strongly against the dark.

"Then if you're not God, who may you be?" Sakura asked politely.

"I never thought The Devil would be a girl." The man said instead.

"Don't dodge the question." Sakura hissed.

"I'm God's son. She thought that by dealing with the likes of someone like you would be punishment I think she was just too lazy to come down."

"God is your mother?"

"Hence why I've been calling God a 'she'. Now that you know who I am, Demon King, shall we begin our two weeks together?" He asked, smirking before bowing down to her.

"I am not The Demon King. I am the Demon Princess." She replied.

"You're his daughter? I didn't know the Demon King had taken a wife."

"I'm his sister."

"Does The Demon Princess have a name?"

"Sakura."

He smiled. "I'm Syaoran."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran, the angel, looked at the female in front of him. She wore a dress of his favorite color, green. She blended with the shadows of the park nicely but the dim lighting above them, and the dress she wore, brought out all her curves. His amber eyes traveled from her pale porcelain face with sharp dark green eyes and auburn hair framing her heart shaped face, to her small but perfect breasts, to her long endless legs covered in her black boots. Finally, his eyes traveled back up to settle on her black wings, lined with silver that seemed to glow. His eyes returned to her face. This demon had something more to her, something he wanted to taste. His desire for her seemed to be much greater than any of those angels from Above.

"You didn't bother covering your wings." Syaoran stated.

"Humans can not see them just as they can not see yours." Sakura answered.

Sakura looked at the man in front of her. He was much taller than she was; she probably came up to his shoulder. He had dark chocolate brown hair, messy that seemed to spike in several directions as if it had a life of its own. He was tan and well built and amber eyes that glowed like a fire. He looked much better than any of the demons she had seen back home.

"You were late today, you know." Sakura pointed out.

"My apologizes." He said, smirking down at her. Sakura glared at him, wondering why he was smirking so much. Syaoran put an arm over her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Her side fit perfectly against his and he felt oddly warm. "These two weeks will be fun."

Sakura pulled back and punched him in the side. Syaoran would never admit it, but that hurt. "Remind me why I can not kill you during this meeting."

"Because it is vital not to wage war against Above just as it is not a good idea to wage war on the Underworld. We must keep-"

"Keep the balance of the whole damn world. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before." Sakura cut off. She crossed her arms in front of her and they continued walking around New York City, a city that seemed to never sleep. Sakura relaxed and allowed a small smile to escape from her cold demeanor.

"Demons can smile, I'm surprised." Syaoran teased.

Immediately after his statement, Sakura's smile disappeared, shoved back into her cold nature of her being.

Syaoran waved his hands in front of him. "Hey, hey! Don't get me wrong, it was a really pretty smile."

"Please shut up nows. Are you FLIRTING with me?" Sakura suddenly asked. It was too dark out so she missed the small blush that snuck its way on Syaoran's cheeks.

"No, why would I ever want to do that with a demon?!" Syaoran joked. Suddenly something about him changed because he became serious suddenly. "Although everyone Above says I should've been born one."

This peaked Sakura's interest. Why, she wondered.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, that cocky smile was back on Syaoran's face again. "I'll tell you later if we don't kill each other in these next two weeks."

Sakura said nothing and continued to walk. She wondered what they would discuss in these two weeks and finally, what would happen towards the end. Would they sacrifice demons and angels or a union. Sacrifice was normally preferred, the last union had been over three thousand years ago.

It was said that unions were dangerous. If certain conditions were placed, the union of an angel and a demon could cause transformations. Meaning the demon could turn into an angel and an angel could be turned a demon. It normally never worked out after that because they would be so emotionally destroyed. Demons were demons because they had evil inside, becoming angels burned them. Tragic endings were always the story in the books. Sakura used to think they were simply fiction, a good book to read.

Touya had told her it was true.

**Author's Notes: **So what do you guys all think? I've added a lot of information here just so no one can become confused. And never worry, this story is going to be pretty long. I write a ton of dramatic stuff with thick and heavy plots, so if you think this story is going to end soon when so much has already happened, THINK AGAIN!

As always,

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Has anyone else noticed that this has been a really long chapter???

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	3. Confessions on Edge

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **So as you can tell, I have updated quite a lot of my stories. I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW! It's taking me a long time to think about how this story is going to progress. When I write chapters, it's because an idea came to me concerning the story and I automatically write it. That's why there are grammar mistakes and such. So I hope you all review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

It had only been three days and two nights. How they ended up like this, she had no idea but she wasn't complaining. She laughed as she brushed past him and she rejoiced in the glare he sent her way.

He had no idea why he had agreed to this but all he knew was that she had greater strength than he had originally thought. And for the life of him, he could not manage to gain enough power and speed to beat her.

What were they doing exactly?

Racing up in the skies of New York City, enveloped in the darkness of the sky, flying over oblivious people.

Sakura stopped at the broadcasting poll that had marked to be their finish line and spun around to watch Syaoran take the last few feet of flight. She smiled at him and then stuck out her tongue at him.

"I win, _Syaoran-kun_!" She chirped gleefully. He glared at her. "Aww…come on _Syaoran-kun_ don't be such a sore loser."

The way she said her name in that seductive tone drove him on edge. He showed her none of what he was feeling though. Instead Syaoran played at her game. "Why, _Sakura-chan_, I had no idea you had any power in those tiny wings of yours so I went easy on you."

And suddenly Syaoran could feel the aura around her turn from happy go lucky to something of a dangerously cold calm. "Bullshit." She cursed. And just as quickly as her aura had changed, it went back to happy go lucky. "Stop moping in your defeat, _Syaoran-kun._"

His response to her teasing was a growl. "For someone who's a demon, you're sure as hell happy."

He probably had said the wrong thing because she tensed up and suddenly she went back to the aura she had presented herself when they first met: that dangerously cold calm he found a bit attractive.

Sakura leaned back against the broadcasting tower and sat down on one of the many railings that built it up. She stared up at the endless night sky of black velvet, not a star in sight, just the pearly moon.

Syaoran stayed where he was and simply watched her. Sakura crossed her legs at her ankles and kept her hands at her sides, keeping her balanced. The wind weaved through her hair and her black wings draped softly around her. If the color of her wings were a different color, Syaoran could've sworn she was an angel.

"I'm just like you. Everyone down there thinks I should've been an angel." She whispered.

"Could've fooled me." Syaoran replied sarcastically. He glided over towards her and sat down on the railings a few below Sakura's. "So what makes you all saintly?" He asked loudly.

"Can't tell you yet!" She shouted as she looked down at him, her eyes holding laughter in them. Syaoran found himself thinking: 'This demon certainly changes mood a lot.'

"But darling, I thought we decided to not keep secrets from each other!" He said flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with me again?!" Sakura asked angrily, gliding down towards him and glaring at him with her hands on her hips. "I told you not to flirt with me!"

"Because it makes you all warm inside?" He teased again. "Because it makes you want me even more?" He drew out slowly. He winked at her and laughed.

"Why you!" She gave out a frustrated growl and drew her arm back. Her fist flew towards his face but he easily caught it. Sakura drew her hand back and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

After a few moments as the silence thickened and the world beneath them suddenly roared in sound that reached their ears, Sakura took a chance to look at him. Syaoran had this far off look in his eye as if he was lost in the deep thoughts of his brain.

"So…why do people up there think you should be a demon?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran looked thoughtfully towards her way. Beneath them, the world was running around mindlessly, completely unaware. The horns beeped and the sky was a clear black, no stars visible due to all the heavy lighting. A city that never slept and a city that swallowed in wholes. He looked at Sakura from her toes to the tips of her wings. She had on a different colored outfit this time and in the two days they've been together, he has realized she wore nothing but dark colors. But she was a demon after all. He thought about feigning ignorance but thought better of it. She was a demon, someone whom he would never have to see again after this meeting was over. It didn't matter if she knew somethings about him that no one else has ever known.

"I was born with a tainted heart. It's a type of darkness that's treated like a disease in the Above. Mines just happens to not want to go away. I am the embodiment of sin displayed for the people to see, to fear and to adore. I sin and am never tormented by it, except in my own mind. As I sin more, my wings will start to turn a gray. I would've lost my wings sooner if the magic hadn't kept preventing it from consuming me whole. But I don't think I can last forever." Syaoran explained.

The wind blew softly, whispering softly against his skin. He felt movement in front of him and he watched as Sakura floated towards him slowly. There was something about her that made her look soft and calming, and it painfully reminded him that she should've been born an angel as she had said.

"Why do the Underworld think you should've been born an angel for?" He asked quietly, almost afraid of offending her.

She touched his hand, gently and he realized that her skin was very cold. It was soothing in some way. His eyes widened when she placed his palm against her breast, against something that he was sure no demon had.

In humans, they have hearts that furiously pumped blood into their bodies to continue their life. In angels it was a soul of light. In demons, it was an empty shell of echoing darkness.

Sakura's had a shell of light, a caged light.

"I have a soul."

Syaoran pulled away, bewildered. A demon with a _soul_?! It was impossible! It was unthinkable! Demons were not meant to have souls! If they did, they could not consume human souls to live off of, they could not kill mercilessly, they could not have had their black wings.

"That's impossible!" He shouted at her. He pushed her away, standing up on the beam and glaring at her. "You're a demon! You're not supposed to have a soul!"

"And you're an angel. You're not supposed to sin and have a dark side."

"That's completely different!"

"What is the difference?" Sakura roared, her wings were tense; it was a sign of complete rage and her aura screamed it. The anger gathered around her, glowing around her and he felt as if it exploded, she would pounce him and kill him.

Syaoran found it difficult to answer her. They both had flaws, illogical flaws that made no sense in the grand scheme of things. He was an angel, he should not have a dark side. She was a demon, she should not have a soul. They were the same.

The air around Sakura had cooled, her anger dissolved slowly, retreating back into her tiny form. For such a small creature, the power of her anger was great. Her wings drooped back into a relaxing state and Sakura took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air.

"Either way, you and I are the same." Sakura whispered. "We both have fatal flaws that make no sense in the Grand Plan."

"Plans have flaws." Syaoran muttered but she heard it.

"Exactly. That's why the world is as fucked up as it is." Sakura replied. She sat next to him and looked out into the horizon. There she could see the Empire State building, tall and grand, near things insignificant. "By the end of these two weeks, it wouldn't have mattered what we have said to each other or how many angels and demons we had decided to send to each of the worlds. The Grand Plan is some crazy design that doesn't quite work. Either way, no matter how hard we will try to make the world better or worst as it is, the truth is that it is floating on the edge constantly and no matter how hard we try to tip it the other way, it falls back."

Syaoran nodded. He closed his eyes a moment later. "We should go somewhere to rest."

"Okay." Sakura whispered in an almost vulnerable tone.

And so they flew off together in the dark of the night, above the world that traps the beings in it.

**Author's Notes:** Hm…I realized I was using quite a lot of symbols while writing this. My English class is really getting to me. HAHAHA

As always:

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. True Beginning of a Not So Simple Tale

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Ok I just had to have everyone know! But I love writing this story so much that I'm actually making this into an original story! The characters will be different [of course and some concepts of it, but it's generally the same idea and storyline. Just wanted to let everyone know. Anyways I'm honestly trying to write longer chapters except for the fact that after thinking about the chapter so long and just staring at it and working on it, I like to get things out when I get sick of it because I know I won't work on it anymore. So thank you for the reviews!

By the way does ANYONE think this chapter made the story seem rushed?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

It's another night at the radio tower. The moon was gone, disappeared in the black velvet.

"Have you ever thought about how you would be like if you were human?" Sakura asked. She looked at the man leaning against the railing with his eyes closed and arms crossed behind his head. He looked relax and almost as if he was trapped in his own thoughts.

"Yeah. Once in a dream." He answered, keeping his eyes closed.

She listened to the loud chatter of the city. She absorbed the life of these people all lost to their own worlds of technology and making it to dinner or not with their dates.

"What was it like?" She asked. "I didn't have wings. It seemed all so pointless. I felt as if I was intimating what I had seen when I'm in the Middle Ground. I'm just walking down the street…and I keep walking. I don't even know where I'm going. I don't pay attention to the people walking around me or the things being advertised or even how the weather looks. I keep walking ahead, staring in one direction. And I just keep…walking towards it and never reach my destination." He explained.

She was a demon, she was not allowed to dream. "I've never had a dream before." She told him. But she smiled. "I always imagined somehow that if I had been a human, I would be happier."

Syaoran opened his eyes then, curious. His amber eyes watched the girl illuminated by the streetlights. "Why is that?"

"I have a soul. Demons don't have that and angels don't have that. If I was human, I'd be in a place where I belong."

"Would you rather be an angel, demon, or human then?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura laughed. "I'm not sure. I would miss flying a lot if I was a human though."

Syaoran laughed with her. Suddenly he was sitting next to her. The laughter was short. The silence that surrounded them afterwards was awkward. He looked down at the mass of people walking below them, unaware of them as usual. Sakura followed his example.

"Humans can turn into demons and angels. But angels and demons can never turn into humans." Syaoran whispered.

"It's how this unusually cruel world is." Sakura replied. "Humans long to be one of us. And sometimes, we long to be one of them. But they can get it, we can't. We are naturally born like this, trapped but empowered at the same time."

Syaoran nodded.

They sat in silence, absorbing each other's emotions and thoughts.

**.:Several Days Later:.**

One week down. One week left. The first week had been to get to know each other, size up the enemy/ally. Make requests and find out how to appeal to them to get what you want in the second week. Draw up the Contract and sign in blood. Then Sakura and Syaoran would go their separate ways.

It had started to snow. A light fall of fluffy balls of snow. Syaoran had noted that she seemed very happy being in the Middle Ground. When they had flown around the city, taking in the snow, he had often caught her looking at the ice skating rink that had recently opened. He wondered if she yearned to be with the humans skating.

Humans had it so simple, they had the weight of their own world on their shoulders. Whilst the higher beings of angels and demons have the weight of the entire world on their shoulders. Their separate worlds: angels and demons, and the Middle Ground.

It was night again and they were back at the radio tower. They came here every night. They watched the sunrise there together. They watched humans go about their business, playing a game of guessing which human was going to do what.

In the second week, Sakura and Syaoran had finally decided that it was time to draw up the Contract and terms. They stood together side by side in the sky.

When it came to creating this Contract, they entered a different dimension. A place of complete gray, a neutral color of both dark and light. A long stretched table with only two chairs at each end. The dimension was a void of gray, nothing concrete save for the table and chairs were there. Nothing ever changed in this gray dimension, no light and no darkness entered it.

Syaoran gestured for Sakura to sit down first. She walked slowly towards her end of the chair. She waited until Syaoran was behind his own chair at his own end before they both pulled it out and sat down.

'This is it.' Syaoran thought. 'This determines our fates…. My world, her world, the humans world.' He swallowed. He had thought about this constantly since their discussion the first time they went to the radio tower, when they had raced.

Sakura crossed her ankles and folded her hands in front of her, eyeing Syaoran evenly. She knew he had been thinking about something for the contract, something she could not figure out while staring at his demeanor.

"I wish for the Contract to remain the same. We take the same amount of human souls as you do to your world." Sakura began. Suddenly as she mentioned the Contract outloud, a long piece of paper appeared in the center, unwrapping itself by magic and unrolling to both ends like a table runner.

The Contract in many ways was a history record. It displayed terms from the oldest time, a time that was too distant in the past, and the current time. It was bound by the strongest magic. Written in blood are both angel and demon, many of the names Sakura could recognize.

The general terms of the Contract had remained the same. Equal amounts of souls to both worlds. There had been times when certain demons or angels were wished to be destroyed and the terms were granted, depending. The tradition it took to sign the Contract was a small curved diamond blade in which both the angel and demon cut their palm and drip blood into a small plate. The beings each take a feather from their own left wing, left wing because it was the side of the human heart, and dipped it into their blood and signed. When finishing the last curve of the name, the Contract rolled itself back up, everything disappeared and they were shoved back to the Middle Ground for the angel and demon to go back to their own worlds.

"How many demons do you want?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked at her calmly. "Just one."

That was strange, Sakura thought. Normally angels wanted more demons, the strongest ones. In return the demons asked for the strongest angels. One was strange.

Sakura tilted her head as if in that angle, she could look at him and figure him out. "Who?"

"You." Syaoran stated, the faintest hint of a smile appearing on his lips.

"You know that I am the Demon Princess. Direct heirs to the throne can not be sacrificed unless…." Her eyes widened.

"A Union was to happen between both direct heirs." Syaoran finished for her.

Sakura abruptly stood up for her seat, which fell behind her in her sudden movement. Her mind was racing.

"But in forming a Union between the direct heirs of both the Above and Underworld means that there is a high chance of…switching!" She shouted.

Syaoran looked too calm. She wanted to jump up and fly over, hit him in the face and force a reaction out of him. He was proposing something extremely dangerous.

"I have been thinking about it a lot since the time you told me that you had a soul." Syaoran began. "Since the Above thinks I should be a demon and the Underworld wishes you were an angel, if we can tap that small chance in a Union to cause a switch of our powers, we both can enter the world we belong in."

Sakura was speechless. Her mind was spinning, she felt dizzy, her knees weak. But still, Syaoran continued.

"Our Union for us to have the chance to make this happen is the strongest bond possible. We will be connected in mind, body, spirit, and power. All aspects of our entire being. We both will enter the world where we should've been born into, Sakura."

She shook her head. "This can't work. The last time they tried this and actually succeeded, the power was too great and tore them apart."

"But you and I are different. They were at different levels. We are both Direct Heirs. Equal power like the Demon King and God."

"Syaoran do you know how dangerous this is?! If we switch but both of us fail at handling that power, we'll both die! We'll upset the Head! There will be war!"

Sakura was shaking. But inside, she wanted it. Logic screamed these reasons at her. Deep inside, she wanted it. She watched as Syaoran stood up calmly and walked over to her.

His fingers grasped her hand, pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head settled at the crown of her head. His wings lightly brushed against her own.

"It'll work, Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura trembled. She had this aching feeling in her chest of hope that somehow it _would _work.

The story was that this transformation can only be formed by the strongest bond of all. It's the complete surrender of power to the other. It's complete trust. It's one of the strongest forces of magic that interconnect the mind and soul, one that once established could not be reversed. If broken, those who are in the bond are crushed. The body transformation was the final stage of Transforming. It must be equal amount of power, because what is taken is given back.

The most important thing to a successful strong not overbearing bond was the Unknown Key. If together Sakura and Syaoran could solve the puzzle of figuring out the Unknown Key, they could enter the Body Bond and the final stage would be complete. And from then on, they were halves of a whole.

Syaoran pushed back slightly. His hand held Sakura's delicate face. His thumb brushed against her cheekbones. Her eyes sparkled. He closed his eyes and leaned down. He pressed a chaste kiss at the corners of her lips.

"Marry me, Sakura."

Her fingers gripped his forearms tightly. Something was building inside of her, rocking her core, breaking through her shell. She looked at Syaoran suddenly with a fierce determination.

"Be with me forever, then?" She asked.

He smiled again and nodded silently. He pressed another soft kiss to the corner of her lips.

"For as long as forever can stretch." He whispered against her skin.

They closed their eyes and rested their foreheads against each other. They took in each other's warmth. Their skin barely touching but their scents mingling. Their wings touched the tips of the others. Their mind was calm. This was the moment they were going to treasure for a long time. It was the only moment they knew where their life was as simple as it could possibly be.

Together they took the Diamond Blade and cut a shallow line in their palms. They forced blood onto their plates. They plucked a feather from their left wing. One the purest white, the other a broken black. They dipped the end in their blood. Side by side, they signed their name on The Contract.

These names would be forever remembered in history, more important than those who began the Contract and those who requested the most demons and angels. These names would echo throughout history in their worlds.

This is the beginning of a story of breaking the rules. This is the beginning of a long hard journey, unknown and never traveled until now. This is the start of one of the strongest bonds any being can form.

And what is this bond?

That's the Unknown Key.

That's the treasure at the end of the journey.

It can be anything…it can be nothing. It can be the thing that makes…

Or destroy them.

It can be the thing that creates a new world…

Or the thing that is the key to the world's destruction.

What's this Unknown Bond?

Only time can reveal this secret.

**Author's Notes: **I put such heavy symbolism in it and such meaning into this story. I love this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. And as always REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	5. Punishable not by Death, but Pain

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! All fast too! Amazing how this story beat Temptations. About 100 alerts, 80 favorites, and nearly 140 reviews. Thank you so much! This is my favorite story I've ever written [and will be my favorite original story.

_**To answer some questions:**_

This story's idea is COMPLETELY by me. I was not inspired by any movie or book. This is COMPLETELY original. That's why in my last chapter, I said I was going to make this MY OWN original story.

This story will be at least 10 chapters MINIMUM.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

It was suffocating hot. Her body ached and screamed in agony. Another hit and she screamed again.

"Unbelievable! Intolerable!" He screamed at her.

She was burned inside and out. She was bleeding, twisted in pain. She clawed her way further from him but still he persisted.

"Disgraceful! Insolent!"

She shut his words out. She tuned out her sensors in her mind, stopping the nerves from sending out electrical currents in her body to conflict pain. She shot another fireball at him. It hit him but he did not fall in pain.

"I can not believe you did this!" He shouted.

Sakura would've been dead if she had been another demon. However, she was the Demon Princess. By birth, she was strong enough to kill any demon but the Source. It would take a lot to kill Sakura. Touya was only doing this to hurt her.

His fireballs chased after her, interlaced with magic to chase its target until it hit them. The central fire that reflected the Source's power roared angrily. Sakura shot two more fireballs at him.

"I _chose _to do this." Sakura countered.

"You are not human! You may have a soul, Sakura but that does not mean you have free will!" He roared. Suddenly it wasn't about hitting each other, it was about feeling skin. "I told you strike a deal with the Angel to keep peace. NOT trade yourself like a whore!"

His fingers locked around her slender neck, bruising the skin and cutting off air. Sakura laid passively on the ground.

"You told me to make the Contract. It would've been several of your strongest demons sacrificed."

"Damn it, Sakura! I don't care! Who is going to be the next Source if not you?"

"If I can succeed in switching with Syaoran, he can be."

Touya responded by lifting up her neck and slamming her head down on the ground. Sakura stiffed a scream.

"What do you take me as? He's an angel for fuck's sake. You're a demon! So what next, you're gonna be the next God?! You're gonna all send us to Oblivion, Sakura!"

Sakura suddenly wanted to cry when he mentioned this. The chance of Syaoran and her failing meant war for both Underworld and the Above. It also meant the destruction of the World, forcing it to fall into the Era of Chaos. It would be all their fault. She wasn't sure she could handle the guilt.

She wasn't even sure if she could handle the weight of the world on her shoulders.

The idea…the mere idea that it could all lose because of her stupid silly hope was too much to stomach. The idea that if they failed, was hard to even phantom. Sakura wanted to push it away from her mind, bury it beneath ashes and forget the problem existed. The mere idea that she had started to hope and act on it was sickening.

She was a demon! She could not dream, she had limited emotions, and she could not hope. And yet she hoped, she hoped that someday she could be human or an angel. She was out of place in the Underworld. She hated the dull gray aura that surrounded it. She hated how the area seeped into her skin to try to hallow her out, make her just like everybody else.

And yet she hoped by some miracle she could be what she was meant to be. An angel. So when Syaoran offered the Union to her for only a mere chance of being able to switch powers, she fell into the trap of her own hope.

And signed away the world's fate in her blood.

Now, all she hoped was that this could work. That Syaoran and her would not die. She hoped that no one else but her and Syaoran would be hurt by what they had agreed to do. She could not go back.

She didn't even want to go back.

She wanted to travel forward, although completely blind. She wanted to claw her away out of the darkness, holding Syaoran's hand, and win.

Sakura hoped, and hoped, and hoped, and hoped, that in the darkness, she could run and fall into the arms of Syaoran. She didn't want to fall on her face, lonely.

Suddenly Sakura wanted to hurl. The thoughts that bombarded her mind was too much. They were sickening thoughts for a demon. Hope, there was no such thing. Only fleeting moments of wanting something that could not be achieved. She felt sick that she suddenly depended on a man she has only known for two weeks. She felt sick that she depended on a man who had offered her this sick prize that without telling her of the consequences of losing. She felt sickened by the fact that suddenly…she wanted to be with this man.

Touya pulled her up. His hands fell onto her shoulders and shook her hard. She could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Her mind was spinning and she tried hard to focus on finding something to say back.

Her hands rested on her brother's, halting his movements for the moment. It took a few moments to gain her sight clearly but when she did, she did the oddest thing.

Sakura smiled.

It looked like a ghost had possessed her and smiled for her. It was faint, the light hitting the gloss of her lips was the only way Touya could tell she was even smiling.

Her hands ran up to his shoulders. Her emerald eyes stared into his own dark eyes. It was entrancing, it felt like she was hypnotizing him. The Source felt calm suddenly and his figure slackened, a sign of trust.

"It'll be okay, someday." She whispered.

Sakura didn't say this for reassurance to her brother, she said this for herself. She repeated the words in her head.

She tried to make herself believe it.

**.:Above:.**

Has this place always been so red? It was a violent color. The texture of it was slimy and thick, it was sickening. The light hurt. It brought out things too vividly, too exposed. The light gave no excuses. It was up in your face. It offered no shadows to hide from, shelter from the glare of the light.

He tried not to hiss as the arrow shot through him again. The whip hit his back and he screamed in agony. If his eyes traveled a little downward, he could see a new trail of blood sliding down his naked chest. He could also see the necklace that reminded everyone, including himself, who he was.

The whip came down again. Then the arrow surged through his chest. He screamed and blindly shook his body, trying to twist his ways from his shackles. He glared, like the light, at his mother who's only response was to send another arrow through his chest.

She said nothing. She only punished him slowly by putting him in agony. She did not show any emotions, simply did her duty. She could not look at him in the eyes when he glared at her. She could not force herself to stop hurting him because the pain he caused her was too great that it blinded her.

Syaoran was chained up in thick metal chains that stretched to the crystal ceilings. The maid behind him hit him again with the whip and his mother formed another arrow and shot it through his chest.

It burned, it clawed at his organs and left it blistering. He was covered in blood. The once white room was only that sickening color of red that resembled too closely to blood. His wings were weak and soaked in blood.

At last, the whip halted and his mother had stopped launching arrows at him. Someone kicked him to the ground and he collapsed tiredly on the marble floor. The chains retreated, hurting him as they did so.

In the reflection of the marble, he could see twin emeralds staring back at him. He heard steps retreating and doors closing. He heard the faint steps of his mother walking back to her throne, listless.

Ironic, Syaoran thought, how he was punished for reporting something she had sent him to do but not for his gravest sins.

"How could you do this?" Yelen whispered. "How could you just sign away your life like that?"

"You've always said I should've been a demon. I was given the opportunity and took it."

"THIS IS DANGEROUS, SYAORAN!" She screamed. "You can die! Then I will have no heir!"

"You're forgetting that this is a _Union_, mother." He replied. "It means if I become a demon, my future wife will become an angel. She can be the heir."

"She's a demon! No matter if she transforms, she has demon blood in her!"

"This is what you wanted, mother. You wanted me to be a demon, you wanted me to settle down, you wanted grandchildren."

Yelen roared, the place shook. Syaoran gave a bitter smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME!"

"Let me do this." Syaoran whispered. "Let me be with her. Let me be where I belong."

The tears trickled down his face without his will. It just fell, mixing with the pool of blood gathering.

He wanted to do this, even if he failed, just knowing he had tried was enough. He did things in whole, never halves. He did things passionately and often without stopping. This made him often successful.

Syoaran has always been shunned but embraced by the society. He was embraced for his birthright of being the next God. He was shunned for his dark ways that was not befitting of an angel. They invited him but kept him lonely and secluded in a corner. The more they did this, the more Syaoran's defect grew larger unknowingly.

His biggest sin was never Lust, Greed, or even Vanity. His biggest sin was Anger.

As a child, being loved and hated at the same time did not go too well with a child. He could not understand that although he was invited to so many parties and everyone bowed to him, they left him alone and left him out. As he grew up, he was very popular but no one dared to come close to him.

It caused Anger to plant its seed and sprout. By age twelve, the sin had created the defect that was irreversible. Once one sin was in an angel, any of the others could enter. The next sin Syaoran encountered was Pride.

Unable to break from his hated but loved identity, he started to take Pride in it. He did everything he could to be hated. He did things that broke the rules of the Above and made people talk about him. He took Pride in breaking angels to his will. He enjoyed the idea of wrecking hell without the consequences. So he started to do more of it.

He was gambling in something that has never been really traveled through. If he failed, fallen into the darkness, slipping away from his partner, then at least he had tired. He could be happy with that.

Syaoran slipped into the welcoming arms of darkness. His mind dimmed away from his thoughts. He didn't have to think about what could happen if he died, how his mother would feel. He didn't have to wonder if anyone would miss him if he died. He didn't have to think about the World slipping into an Era of Chaos. The only comfort he took was the darkness in which all his thoughts slipped away, melted like snow in a spring day. The only other comfort was knowing that if he failed, he didn't have to die a lonely bastard.

Syaoran once read that: "Pleasure is the bait of sin."

And having met Sakura and being with her for those fateful two weeks, was undeniably the most pleasure he had ever encountered. And he hadn't even touched her intimately until the signing of the Contract. When she was in his arms, he wanted to be there forever simply holding her. After that moment of pleasure, that moment of knowing that they were in this together, they signed in blood of their Union.

And began the greatest sin.

But oh…such a sweet sin. An angel being with a demon. Inwardly the angel born with a demon inside, inwardly the demon born with an angelic aura. Opposites that attract. Such sweet sin, going against the rules. Rules were meant to be broken after all.

Beautiful sin….

**Author's Notes: **Also my last chapter [chapter 3 wasn't going to be the last chapter of this story for those who thought that. In fact it was only the chapter to start the real story. I wanted to write this chapter to empathize the point that this is a bad thing, this Union. But a beautiful sin. Actually I think that's what I want to name the original story [that is basically this story with minor changes like names and looks and such…but other than that, the entire story is still the same.

So my original story: **Beautiful Sin**.

What do you think of the title? Good? Bad?


	6. Midnights: The Hour Not of Night or Day

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **I'm keeping the title of THIS story as "I Want To Be You" but for my original story, the title is going to be Beautiful Sin. Just in case anyone got confused.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

"_I keep wishing on shooting stars in fleeting moments of hazy worlds." –by Me_

He waited patiently for her at midnight, the hour bordering light and dark. Noon and midnight were the only two hours when they could meet, to not conflict the balances. His influences were stronger at night after all as hers were strongest during the day.

He wore his dark suits of black with stitches of grey. He looked just as elegant as men born into money of the Middle Ground. He had taken a glass of dark red wine with him when he came up, to drink from when bored. His large black wings tinted in silver fanned out behind him, tensed.

The wind ruffled his dark hair and in the dark, his brown eyes could make out things vividly. For such a higher being, he looked like a lowly vampire.

She descended slowly from the sky in her eight layered crystal wings. The light clung to her and he looked elsewhere so not to burn his eyes.

"Forgive me for being late." She greeted.

He chucked inwardly, how ironic. He, The Source, was not capable of forgiving. Instead of replying in words, he simply nodded. He waited until her aura of light dimmed down enough for him to be able to look at her without burning his eyes.

When it did, The Source analyzed every movement of the woman standing across from him. She was tense and her lips were in a thin line. She shuffled her feet, moving along the Earth cautiously as if expecting the ground to crack beneath her.

"So shall we begin discussing our situation?" He began in velvet, deep voice. His voice whispered in people's ears lured them to his will. A magic in itself of speaking: of being able to persuade those to bend to his will of his sinful ways.

"There is no situation." She replied curtly. The crystals in her crown were glinting beneath the moonlight, it symbolized her being not that he needed reminding. He could tell she wished to have buried the situation. He could tell that she did not wish to acknowledge that her son has wished to perform a Union with a being such as himself.

"Now, dear Yelen, don't be so uptight. You and I are old friends after all."

He leaned against the tree, sipping wine. Over the rim, Yelen's ageless beautiful face contorted anger.

"Careful, Yelen, you'll contract Anger." [AN: When capitalized, it's referring to the sin Anger. He laughed in amusement in her surprised wide eyes as she quickly hastened to look calm and smother out her negative feelings.

God took a step closer to him until she was one feet away from him. Too close and dangerous things could happen to the surrounding areas. Their opposite auras were meant to dispel each other. It prevented them from getting close to each other so that he could not try to kill her as she could try to kill him.

"Your father and I were old friends, Touya. You are not a friend to me." She whispered, slitting her eyes at him.

"So what must we do of Sakura and your son, Yelen?" Touya asked instead, ignoring her previous statement.

"What can we do? They signed The Contract. We must go through with this and hope for the best." Yelen answered. "There is nothing we can do. The Contract's powers are far greater than our own."

"Are you not concerned of the consequences of their failure then?" He asked with a smirk. The wine had disappeared and he melted the glass in his hands, staring into the fire impassively.

"We can only Hope for the best."

Touya laughed again. This woman was insane to keep forgetting whom she was talking to her. First she had told him to forgive her tardiness and now to _hope_. She seemingly forgets the delicate balance between himself and her.

"Must you laugh at the things I say? This is a very serious matter."

Touya shook his head, still smirking. "Oh Yelen, you constantly am forgetting that I am the Devil. Hope and forgiveness do not play any role in my being. My entire power depends on the lack of it."

She eyed him carefully then. Her eyes traveled down from the constant evil glint at the corner of his right eye to the smirking lips. She analyzed how his hands cupped the burning flame, melting away the glass. They were thin and bony fingers, skillful in pulling strings to manipulate. His large black wings could've easily wrapped several times around the thick tree trunk as it looked slippery and the silver streaks were not for light, it was to show the extent of the royal power in him. His posture was so casual and she could not help but think that he reminded her very much of Syaoran.

"Are you planning something?" She asked suspiciously. Yelen watched as his smirk grew wider.

"Why of course not, Yelen! There is nothing I can be planning." Suddenly his face sobered greatly.

In front of her eyes, the Devil had transformed from a young man whom if human would've corrupted those around him and had women fawning over him to a very mature higher being. Yelen was instantly reminded that this was the son who had overthrown his father.

Yelen took steps back and leaned against the tree opposite of him. She folded her hands neatly in front of her, taking on a perfect posture with a straight back and an even shoulders.

"So…shall we discuss the wedding?" She asked.

How could a wedding between a demon and angel take place exactly? In the Above where the angels would scorn the bride? Or in the Underworld where the demons could kill the groom?

"I believe we must discuss this another time. The sun is coming up which marks your time of rule."

Yelen glanced over where the sun's bright orange rays light up the skyline faintly. She looked back at the Devil who although the sun had come up, he still remained in the darkness.

"You are strong enough to handle it."

"Yes, but I choose not to. I have much more fun playing in the dark. You are an early bird whilst I am an owl." He replied before his wings cupped his form and started to burn. He left no ashes on the ground, simply disappeared like a card in a magic show that would slyly reappear when the magician closed his hands.

**.:Underworld:. **

Sakura could not sleep. She had tossed and turned in her lavish bed, watching the shadows of her walls literally move. Form her place with her head laid on her pillow, she watched a shadowed couple argue.

Then she watched the male shadow kill his mate.

She couldn't stand watching anymore so she had turned her back and threw the blankets over her head. She had closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. But she could not. The temperature of the entire world disturbed her.

Everything she touched was too cold and she was constantly uncomfortable. Even with the blankets, it could not protect her from the coldness of the world she had been born into. Again, she cursed her human soul which was the source of all her discomfort.

Finally giving up on any chance of catching a wink of sleep, she threw the blanket off of her body with a huff. She could see the shadowed people move along her walls casually as if they had been walking down a street.

"LEAVE!" Sakura commanded and all at once, the shadows flattened and slipped away leaving her walls a blank and dully gray.

She fell back into her pillows again and stared at the ceiling. She counted time with light. In the Middle Ground, people of ancient times told time with the sun's shadow. In the Underworld, time is almost nonexistent…it didn't quite matter. Sometimes it did and it was told through a small crack of light in the middle of the Underworld. Dim enough not to hurt any of the demons but bright enough to cast it's line to tell time.

It was mid morning and Sakura was feeling rather slothful. Before Sakura could attempt to close her eyes again to rest, her brother had knocked.

She never invited him in but Touya did so anyways. Touya eyed her quietly upon his entrance. He padded his way over to her bed with long but silent strides.

"You look angry." He stated in a way of greeting.

"The Shadows were playing out soap operas on my walls." Sakura explained. "You look tired." She pointed out.

"I was rather busy dealing with the mess you have created."

This peaked her interest. Sakura sat up and the blankets pooled around her waist. She sat Indian style.

"Everyone should be happy that the 'angelic demon' finally becomes what they wanted."

"Yes, although I did not have a meeting with any demons." Touya told her. His hand flicked and a maid came to bring a tray of wine on her bed. Touya took a glass and handed it to her before taking one of his own. He took a long sip of wine before he continued. "I was talking to God."

Sakura's eyebrow rose up in amusement and gave him a rather skeptical look. She drank her wine and waited for his explanation.

"We were discussing your wedding plans." He told her after his first glass of wine. Touya took a deep look at his sister in front of him then. He offered her a smile, the only person he allowed to see him smile. He kissed her forehead softly. "You know how to cause trouble, monster."

Sakura offered him a smile herself. "You should be getting married soon too!"

Touya smirked at her then and as the maid came to take the tray away, they sat face to face in silence. As he was leaving, Sakura asked him:

"Touya, do demon brides wear white on their wedding?"

**Author's Notes: **I decided that the story was in need of some serious comical relief. So I gave it. Anyways I wanted to focus this chapter mostly on the balance between good and evil rather than just Sakura and Syaoran. I hoped you all enjoyed.

_I need votes too: for my original story, what should the characters names be? You can mix and match:_

Replacements of Sakura and Syaoran:

Jade and Jin

Eva and Adam

Alexia and Jonathan

Alexis and Jonathan

Blaire and Jay

Replacement names for Yelen and Touya:

Ella and Lucifer

Emma and Nathan

Lily and Thomas

Lily and Luke

But of course any other suggestions would be nice too. I personally prefer the names Jade for Sakura's character and Jonathan for Syaoran's character. I like Ella for Yelen's character and Lucifer for Touya's.

In the next chapter, I'll be posting up physical descriptions of the winners for you to all vote for.

So you all play an active role in shaping my story.

So send your votes along with your reviews! As always: REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	7. The Umbrella Against Fate

I Want To Be You

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **So far Sakura's name will be: Jade. There's a tie in Syaoran's name: Jonathan or Jin. Ella and Lucifer won out on Touya and Yelen's names. Thank you for all those who reviewed and voted. .

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

Syaoran was having a staring contest. He glared at each sparkling gem. "Why must I do this again?"

The man beside him sighed. He walked over to Syaoran and looked at the gems beneath the glass together. "It's a Union. Despite all the circumstances, you are still the heir to the throne and must do this right." The man beside him took a sideway glance at the heir. "You should do this at least right, Syaoran."

Syaoran waved a hand at him, dismissing his comments. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He pointed out a sparkling diamond crystal on the far right corner to the owner. "Howabout this one?"

"You have good eye, My Lord. It is one of the perfect gems I own."

The diamond gem looked almost pink **AN**: I do not know that much about diamonds, despite my gender, but in my story I guess it doesn't really matterin the florescent lights. It was shaped almost like a heart. If he had pressed a child's thumb on it, it would've fit snugly under it. It had caught his eyes for the matter that it seemed to have a magical power to it, glinting at him until he looked at it.

Syaoran did nothing but shrug and motioned the owner to wrap it up. "Eriol?"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

The owner came back with the small velvet box in his hand, wrapped up in silver paper with red ribbons. The owner told him it had been set into a white gold band as requested. Syaoran nodded and without another moment, left. He left the man watching after him.

He sighed. The weight of the box was heavy in his hands. He felt as if he had flown up at the moment, the box would've forced him to come back down.

His mother was going to make him have a lavish wedding. One where there were tall pillars and grand ceilings, and lots of ridiculous flowers. There would be millions of people invited and only twenty of which he would know. He'd be forced to stand stiff and uncomfortable, as if a side show freak in a human's circus, and pretend to be smile and be happy as unknown people came to greet him. He'd have to pretend not to hear their thoughts about him or his choice of bride.

Speaking of Sakura, Syaoran wondered how he could propose to her. Did demons have romantic proposals? Did they even have marriages? Was it all just lust?

In the Above, all angels wings glowed slightly to call out for their destined mates. It continues to glow until they have found their mate. It was like fireflies who seemed to light up in the summer and glow all summer long just to wait for their mate. Sometimes when they have not found their mate in that summer, they stay alive to autumn, simply glowing and waiting for their mate to come along. When the angels have found their mates, romantic words were exchanged and they were instantly engaged.

Syaoran jumped into his bed. He stared at the ceiling with his arms stretched out at his sides, a hand holding the velvet box. As Syaoran stared at the emptiness of the white ceilings, he suddenly tugged at the chain at his neck.

He pulled apart the chain and stared at the medallion that marked his birthright. It twinkled in the light as if smirking at him. His eyes bore into the crystal. The color was blue. Syaoran was thinking too much. It swayed back and forth with his eyes following, it was as if it was hypnotizing him.

He wondered if he had never been born as the heir to Above, would his life had been much more simple and happier? Would he have to be surrounded by people and still feel lonely? Would people have treated him as horribly as they did now, with respect but with disdain?

Getting up in frustration, Syaoran pulled on his necklace roughly and slammed the door close of his bedroom. He needed to get away. People stared at him as he walked past them. His strides grew longer and longer but he refused to run. In his mind a thousand voices of strangers whispered.

He was almost running and finally in a blind moment of emotion, Syaoran jumped. His grand white wings expanded by the sudden pressure. He was falling and falling.

And he kept falling.

**.:Somewhere in the Middle:.**

The sun warmed her skin and all the grayness in her life seemed to grab the light and turned it into color. Each step she took under the sun made her life brighter.

The trees rustled and the wind danced across her exposed skin. It tickled and teased. The bird chirping was quiet music in her ears. Everything alive of this world made her alive. She took in the bustling people around her. They saw her but did not actually see her. They knew she was there but they would never take another glance at her.

At that moment, Sakura wanted to feel the rush of air against her and her wings. As she walked along the streets, she slipped into an alley. She took a deep breath and focused. When she opened her eyes, the emerald was darker. She exhaled a small amount of black smoke and at that moment she was invisible.

Sakura jumped and her wings expanded. People walked past her. None of them looked into the alley. They were in their own little worlds of schedules and appointments. Sakura went up until her face burned with the pressure. She twisted her body and through the thin ozone layer, she could see the black velvet laying beyond the world.

She could see some satellites orbiting around the earth and stars in distances far away from her. Sakura sighed and turned her back against the beautiful sight. Beautiful as it was, it was unreachable. She could never leave the earth from which she is bonded to by celestial power to rule and govern. Humans had it so damn easy.

Sakura watched the planet move; life went on every passing moment with no heed to the sufferings of others. Children were starving and yet big company owners paid no heed. Places were getting bombed and yet people only worried about how little money they were making. The world was dying and yet the people only cared for themselves.

How selfish the human race was.

Sakura couldn't stand to think anymore. She closed her eyes and fell lax on herself. The gust of wind that approached her next was surprising but comforting. Her body burned with the heat of her flight but it felt warm to her, after all her natural world was this hot and yet she still found it too cold.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

The arms that caught her surprised her. She had even forgotten to be upset with the interruption. Sakura turned around to see dark amber eyes, she assumed it was darkened because of his slight irritation.

"Flying, like you are." Sakura replied.

"The hell you are! You were falling!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura sighed. "Don't you do that sometimes? Fall and let yourself go? It's the only time you can feel like nothing else in the world matters but the air taking you down."

Syaoran said nothing. They stood face to face at arms length from each other. Suddenly Syaoran was reminded of the small weight in his pocket. He grimaced, how was he supposed to propose to a demon? He awkwardly stood in front of his future wife, one he hasn't even proposed to yet. So he decided to act very casually.

"How do you demons get married?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

Sakura laughed. "_Marriage_?!" Her laughter grew. "Marriage is for humans and angels. There is no such thing as loyalty in the underworld, Syaoran. Even the most faithful of servants to the Demon King can easily plot against him. What makes you think _demons_ will be faithful to each other when they can not be faithful to their king? You are thinking too lightly of us."

"So, demons have no means of mating?" Syaoran asked in a joking manner, although genuinely interested. How did demons form if not from childbirth?

"They have means of mating. It is out of lust. The stronger the lust, demons can become with child. Some demons are formed when humans die and are sent to us who had been consumed in some sin when they were alive. The sin eats them alive and takes over their body, forming a demon."

"So how were you to come with a soul?"

Sakura smiled. In the pale moonlight, she looked every bit of the angel her underworld companions called her. The smile was small and sad, the way she looked at him seemed as if she was looking at nothing but rather staring into her mind. Her head tilted and her wings still, levitating with him.

"My mother was half human. Part of being human, no matter how much of humanity you have, you will have a soul. My father didn't know of course, thinking she was a full bred demon. She hid it pretty well for hundreds of years until some seer had found out her secret. My father killed my mother. My brother had no soul, being consumed by the Seven from the moment of his birth as a sign to his fate."

"The Seven?" Syaoran interrupted confusingly.

"The Seven are spirits of the deadly sins called Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Vanity, Envy, and Gluttony." Sakura clarified before she continued with her story. "I, however, was not blessed with any of the Seven. Instead I received a strange light from the moment of my birth that no seer could decipher thus leaving my fate unsolved."

Syaoran gave a small bitter smile. "How sad."

Sakura shrugged. "Actually, I like that my fate is something of a mystery. It gives people the sense that I can forge my own fate."

Syaoran played a mock gasp. "Demon Princess, you sound _human_!" They shared a laugh.

He was the first to somber. He looked at Sakura for a very long time as she laughed. In the light of her laughter, she looked more angelic. Something hit inside of him, reminding him of their twisted fate. With that thought, he was once again reminded of the small weight in his pocket. When Sakura sobered herself, she looked at him with a curious gaze. Syaoran stepped close to Sakura and at that moment a heavy rain broke with heavy thunder.

But a twisted angel and a twisted demon paid no heed. Syaoran's large white wings enveloped Sakura and her own wings twitched to cover his as well. From far away in the mist of the rain drops, they were like Yin and Yang. His white wings meeting halfway to her black wings, equal and balanced. Their wings overlapped each other. They protected each other from the rain.

Syaoran drew out the tiny box from his pocket. Opening it, he showed her the beautiful simple ring set between velvet. Not even the gray of the rain could diminish its splendid beauty. Syaoran leaned close to the demon until their foreheads touched lightly and they could stare into each other's eyes.

"Despite you being a demon, Sakura, I would like to propose to you as if you were an angel because in my eyes, you _are_ the angel." He whispered. "Marry me, Sakura."

Sakura leaned forward slightly, stepping closer to the physical body of the true angel. Their wings wrapped more tightly together, forming a smaller ball of an angel and a demon. Her dainty hands reached upon his shoulder as he stood motionless, holding the box with the ring in the middle of them both. Sakura levitated slightly and kissed his lips.

It was such a light kiss that held such depth of emotions that it made Syaoran shudder. It was so gentle like the ocean breeze on his face. It held such strong emotions that it made him feel that he was at the eye of a tornado. Her lips were so soft it felt like the clouds he flew around.

Syaoran raised his free hand and put it behind Sakura's neck, bringing her closer to his face. He held the ring at his side so that he could press tightly against the petite body of Sakura. Their wings tightened so closely that the tips of each other's wings touched gently on their backs. The light touch of Sakura's wing at his back heightened his emotions and he kissed her deeply.

Much different from the kiss of Sakura, Syaoran's kiss was deep and hard. Sakura's kiss brought a rain of emotions, Syaoran's brought a flood. His hold on her was tight and their body burned with the intensity of the emotions that passed through them. It warmed them against the burning cold of the rain. Sakura gave a slight moan of pleasure as they kissed again.

Sakura didn't have to say any words to his proposal. Her kiss said it all and Syaoran slipped the ring on her finger. The magical white gold instantly tightened on her finger, fitting perfectly together. Once it was on her finger it could never be removed.

They kissed again in the rain with each other's wings as umbrellas. Thunder rumbled in the background but left the magical couple untouched. The rain was hard but did nothing to phase the couple. When they pulled away, they looked at each other knowing all secrets of the other.

And thus took another step to their fate.

**Author's Notes:** I actually really liked writing this chapter, especially the last part. I based it off the way my boyfriend and I kiss. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Sorry for the long hiatus but don't forget to REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	8. The Ceremony of Opposites

I Want To Be You

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **I think out of all my other Fanfiction stories, this has to be my favorite.

I'll share a secret with you, I've always wanted to write stories on the side. I wonder if I should ever make this an original story and send it out to publish it?

Anyways I'm glad you all enjoyed, although I had hoped for more reviews. Thank you to those who did review and I hope everyone reviews! I love feedback!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

How may a wedding be done when it is a union of two opposing opposites? How can you draw a complete compromise upon the blackest black and the whitest white without losing its individual beauty by forming a empty gray? How can you prevent such strong forces from attacking another? How can you go anywhere without tipping the balance to one side or the other?

Somehow in this love story, it could happen.

Risen in outer space where the vastness did not differentiate between the blackest black and the whitest white was a risen court floating on magic. A large floor of white and black marble without a ceiling nor walls. Simply a floor with large columns of white and black marble alike surrounding it. Between the columns were black and white cloth streaming down and across the columns, stretching to create makeshift walls.

Demons sat on the left and the angels sat on the right in gray chairs. Everything had to be neutral and the forces of both the Source and God enforced the rules of truce. Silent whispers that echoed around yet drowned in the emptiness as if it floated to a black hole. Both Yelen and Touya stood rigidly at the front, patiently waiting for the ceremony to start.

Finally music started and Syaoran came out wearing a black tux. Black because he would become a demon after the ceremony. He was followed by his friend, Eriol. His face was grave and he looked like a human going into a battle he knows he might not come out of. His large white wings stayed straight at his side and it contrasted deeply against the black of his tux. He looked straight ahead with intense amber flames in his eyes and stood beside Yelen and waited for his bride.

The music changed and Sakura came out. She wore a long white dress to symbolize the new status of an angel she would obtain after the ceremony. A simply strapless white dress with deep embroidered with lace and beads that provided an intricate design while capturing light. Yet her black wings that stayed behind her looked misplaced against the white of her gown and her skin. She walked to her groom with a calm yet fierce aura.

Syaoran and Sakura faced each other, staring at only each other's eyes.

"Today we are gathered here by a power greater than both demons and angels, by the same power in which created The Contract, and created all creatures alike. We are to oblige by the terms of The Contract in which the heir to the Underworld and the heir to the Above shall be joined together in a bond so deep that nothing of both worlds can understand." Yelen said, staring across the large audience.

"Today we are to see the union between Princess of the Underworld, Sakura, and the Prince of the Above, Syaoran." Touya stated.

Touya and Yelen both drew upon a small knife from the air. They held it at opposing ends in front of the couple. Sakura and Syaoran held up their right wrists and pressed them together. Deeply, their pulses radiated them to their core. Both Syaoran and Sakura took the knife from Touya and Yelen's hands by the hilt and turned the tip to their joined wrists. Emerald eyes bore into amber eyes and in their next heartbeat, they plunged the blade into their joined wrists.

Blood dripped directly down in a thin waterfall, never straying to stain the black or the white around it. The blood dripped to the marble floor between Sakura and Syaoran to form a thin line and ran across to start magically form a circle. Both Sakura and Syaoran watched the trail of blood complete the circle before a light exploded from it.

The audience watched the magic happen as the deep blood red light wrapped around the couple. Sakura and Syaoran's arms were still clasped together as they rose from the marble floor. Through the red light, a black energy ball and a white energy ball taken from the angel and demon collided in the center. The moment of collision created a large ripple of red light across the court and shook demons and angels alike.

And when the angels and demons of the audience opened their eyes from the blinding light, they saw Sakura and Syaoran standing hand in hand at the front. Although there was no physical evidence of a bond between the angel and the demon, they knew a deep bond had just formed in front of their eyes. They all rose from their seat and got down on their knees and bowed their heads to the ground.

As this happened, the crystal necklace on Syaoran's neck that marked him as the heir to the Above rose from his chest. It floated to Sakura and wrapped itself against her neck. As this happened Sakura's black tattoo on her chest rose from her skin and sealed itself to Syaoran's skin.

And that marked the new heirs to the Above and the Underworld. This became flame to the seal.

And thus officially begins Sakura's and Syaoran's journey to finding the Unknown Key and to find their way to becoming their true destined beings.

**Author's Notes: **I did want to clarify that their wing color DID NOT switch. They are still the same. But I know this was short but I wanted to solely focus on the ceremony itself of their marriage. I hope you enjoyed.

As always, REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	9. Shall We End This Beautiful Destruction?

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. And thanks for the encouragement of writing my own original story. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I've been swamped with college work.

On a side note: Here's a message to **My Desperate Soul in Love**:

Hi! Reading your review to my story made me embarrassed, proud, happy, shy, surprised, and extremely flattered. I very much enjoyed you and your classmate's reactions to my story. I feel extremely flattered that you and so many people like my story so much. So in return, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you guys. I hope every one of you continue to be a fan of my story.

I also hope that everyone who loves this story continues to love it. And hey who knows, maybe I might get this story published!

**SYAORAN AND SAKURA HAS NOT TRANSFORMED YET!**

**All the angels and demons got on their knees to acknowledge the new heirs. Sakura to the Above and Syaoran to the Underworld.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power.

**.:Beginning:.**

It was a strange sight to wake up and see light, a new view from her once gray world. Sakura gazed around the large expanse of the bedroom. A large bed in the middle of the room with white silk canopy curtains and high neutral tone oak ceiling and floors, large windows with walls painted a butter cream. A large mirror hung on the wall in front and a balcony to the left, she felt like she was already in heaven.

However once she turned around to her husband's side, she could see outside the windows of a beautiful crystal blue beach with white sand. Only on the Middle Ground could this exist such a pure natural sight. Her husband at the moment was sleeping, his light snoring ringing around the room.

Sakura giggled when her husband turned onto his side to face her, expanding an arm to wrap securely around her. The light sound woke him up and his amber eyes sleepily gazed at her. A glimpse of her smiling face made him chuckle and bury himself further into his pillow.

"Seeing you must be a dream, so I'll have to fall asleep longer to keep you in my sight," Syaoran joked, "perhaps I can even dream of ravishing you."

The demon blushed and landed a hard smack onto his arm which caused him to snap up in bed with a roar of pain. The angel's roar of pain turned into one of lust as he turned himself to be on top of his wife. His large figure hovered over her but he kept his weight light and gentle as he rests upon her.

With a strange softness in his eyes and his smile, Syaoran leans to kiss Sakura. They share a kiss and then stare at each other. However, almost two quickly, Sakura breaks the effect by turning her head. She pushes her husband off of her and tells him to get ready for the day.

The feelings Sakura felt were unbelievable. She has never felt anything in her life except for this feeling of being in someplace she didn't belong. Suddenly Syaoran comes in and he creates this outburst of emotions that claw at her from the inside. It was painful but so pleasurable. She was shocked. Sakura felt like clawing out her soul and throwing it away, the feelings were suffocating. They felt amazing but they were new and mysterious, they were scary. She has never felt such things before. How can she control it? She was a demon who has spent lifetimes learning how to control her emotions, manipulate them and other people's emotions, and how to extract emotions to create power. Suddenly these emotions that welled up inside of her were not that of something she had known. How can she extract these? How can she manipulate these? How can she simply control them from overwhelming her?

Afraid, Sakura simply decided to put distance between herself and her husband. He didn't seem to notice much, deciding that it must be her usual withdrawn exterior of her nature as a demon. While Syaoran is in the bathroom preparing, Sakura sits on the balcony. Her fingers unconsciously seek out her new crystal necklace. Her long thin elegant fingers graze the edges, almost afraid to touch it. In the Underworld, there were stories that if a demon were to touch the necklace which marked all the power of God, they'd be burnt in an instant. Yet as a demon with a soul, she touched it and it seemed to only swell power inside of her. _This_ was she has become, the new God of the Above. She has become the very creature her people have sought to destroy.

Meanwhile as Sakura is thinking of her new position, Syaoran is marveling at the beauty of his tattoo. It was on his chest, where his heart should be. It was a large, intricate tattoo spanning his entire breast of silver, red, and black. It was something full of dark meanings but so beautiful in its mystery. It was strange because Syaoran has always thought of skulls, dead bodies, bloodshed, and dark magic to be associated with the Underworld. Apparently he was wrong because even things that are dark still have beauty. After all, he has a wife of magnificent beauty despite her birth of a dark nature.

Sakura and Syaoran met in their living room where they shared breakfast on a couch watching a human television show. This was their honeymoon, to enjoy each other and to enjoy whatever peace reigned because it wouldn't last.

**.:Underworld:.**

The Underworld was in a riot. Lesser demons were hunting higher powered demons and the entire delicate balance of "classes" was being pulled apart. It was like ripping the delicate embroidery of a sheet: easy and monstrous.

Anger was consuming the Underworld fast, leaving in its wake nothing but a destructive fire. Anger is the most monstrous sins of all. It consumed everything, leaving nothing behind. It enjoyed pain, grew under it. And anger was the only sin that could never be erased. Demons were hurting each other, vengeful for letting an angel become their new ruler. An angel, a being they so readily despised?! High power demons were placing blame on each other, how could they have let the Underworld commit to such an act of agreeing for swapping their princess with an angel?

To say Touya was angry was an understatement. Unlike the Demon Kings of his time beforehand, he did most of his work alone. He did not depend on a board of higher power demons that did all his biddings for him. Touya could not bear to trust demons, known for their deceit and betrayal, things he can easily do himself. Touya, himself, under regulations of the Underworld must have a small cabinet of at least two demons. In that, he had simply picked a seer and a witch. By the Underworld's regulations, Touya as the Demon King reigned all power.

So during these many riots, the Demon King took out the flame and consumed it himself. He destroyed the demons who opposed him and he threatened the demons who surrendered. No being in his world shall move outside of his demands. He demanded absolute control over his world. As he did this over the large vast of the Underworld, his own anger and power only grew.

During an evening of peace, Touya rested in his chambers. Yukito, his seer, came to see him. Yukito was the oldest seer in the Underworld who had been believed to have vanished some thousand years ago until Touya had sought him out. In order to become the next Demon King and take down his father before him, Touya had to already have found his cabinet. He only wanted the best and he looked for Yukito was many years. He had found him in the Middle Ground, the one place Demons would not think to look.

Yukito was special because he was the original seer. He is the First seer. There are many stories of how he came to be about, interlaced with lies and truth; as all stories are. They say he was originally born a human gifted with powers that allowed him to foretell all events to happen. His destiny was written to become a great angel, in service of God. The thing special about humans, of course, was being born with the great gift of Free Will, which allowed them to change their destinies. What made him become a demon instead?

Yuktio had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with Ruby Moon, a witch of the Demon World in control of the rise and fall of the planet Moon. When he had found her, she had been disguised as a young woman in the Middle Ground. He had saved her from being murdered by a group of men when he was nineteen. What he hadn't known was that the men that he had killed in order to save Ruby Moon were great angels from the Above. Guilt was implanted in him and his soul became tainted with murder. His demise came when Ruby Moon continued to disguise herself as a human and they fell in love.

Love is as beautiful as it is dangerous and destructive. Ruby Moon, unaware of Yuktio's great destiny, continued to stay with him. As a witch, she was selfish. She was so madly in love with Yuktio, she was unable to bear being separated from him. Her time in the Middle Ground was wearing thin and she would have to return soon. She did not want to leave her beloved. In hopes that she would be able to take him with her when she returned to the Underworld, she shed her human skin to reveal herself in her true beauty. Yuktio could not understand she was a witch of course for the Underworld and fell in love with her all over again. However once Ruby Moon spoke that she was a witch of the Underworld, Yuktio became too afraid.

He truly believed that having been in love with a witch of the Underworld, he would be curse forever. He could not make a choice between the Middle Ground or be in the Underworld with his beloved. Ruby Moon, mistakenly thinking he was rejecting her, became enraged. She plunged strong magic into the man she once loved and changed him into a demon. She forced him to join her world.

However as Ruby Moon finished her spell, she noticed what was written in Yuktio's soul was to become a great angel instead. She realized her mistake, for having destroyed the great destiny Yuktio would've had. However her spell had finished and irreversible, she became unable to change it. Yukito wept with great sorrow and then he turned angry. He once held great love for Ruby Moon, but her magic that made him become something he had been afraid to become. After he had murdered those angels, he had been so afraid to become a demon for repentance for the great sin he has commited. But truly, he became a demon for repentance for having fallen in love with a witch of the Underworld. He hated Ruby Moon afterwards.

For centuries afterwards, Yuktio became the seer of many Demon Kings. He carried his loathing for the woman he loved and served the Underworld very well with much bitterness. Unable to stand the bitterness that consumed him so much, he disappeared suddenly. Many Demon Kings had sent men to look for Yuktio, desiring to have the great First Seer by their side. Touya had found him of course and made Yuktio a part of his cabinet under one deal Yuktio could not refuse.

This deal was so that Yukito would work along side Ruby Moon. Why? So Yuktio could constantly torment the woman he loved and hated at the same time. He wanted to make her feel as guilty as possible. Ruby Moon accepted because she wanted to repent under any punishment Yuktio would give, in hopes that one day Yukito will fall in love with her again.

That's the story of Yuktio, the great First Seer. His foretelling are never to be doubted, how can you doubt the _source_ of that power? Yukito stood long and tall, with silver white hair and large black wings in his white and light blue suit he has always worn. He bowed slightly to his Demon King before reporting.

"My Lord."

Touya nodded to him, gesturing for him to continue.

"I have received a sight. It was vague and something to be afraid of. I am not sure of what it may mean because it was simply an echo. It almost seemed like a distant dream, long forgotten."

"Enough of the riddles tell me what you have seen."

**.:The Above:.**

Yelen was a dangerous and scary woman when crossed. And she was a woman so rarely crossed unless it was matters of her son. She held no scowl on her face however the way she pressed her lips thinly together and the way she held herself extremely stiffly and the way her eyes glared gave away the anger. Her voice held no quiver, only a demanding and strict tone.

She has gathered all the angels into the castle. She has forced them all to kneel unwillingly to her with her brute power. She stood on her platform looking down below them, her wings stretched outright behind her with her hands crossed behind her. The angels looked away in shame.

"HOW DARE YOU SHED BLOODSHED IN MY KINGDOM!" Yelen stated but it echoed all throughout the Above. "What are we? Angels or demons? Angels or humans?"

There was no reply. Yelen began to walk down the steps of her platform, placing distance between her and her throne. "Humans constantly fight with each other. Demons are the lowly creatures that fight among themselves for piety things. We are angels!" Yelen was on the ground now where the other angels were kneeling.

She paced back and forth. She glared at everyone to the point where they could feel her glare glowering at them with their heads down. "We are angels who keep peace. We do not fight unless we have to. These pathetic reasons for your violence are not to be tolerated! We lift our weapons and powers to fight when we are at war and under attack! We do not fight because we disagree with each other! We…"

"My Lady!" A voice cried out. Eriol, came running in.

"What is it?" Yelen asked in a stern voice. Eriol's eyes held fear, mingled with confusion and curiosity. His face held worry as well. He gestured for the woman who controlled all of the Above to follow him into another room of the castle.

Yelen sighed as she collapsed into a chair. Yelen knew that whenever Eriol was to bring news on his own, it was always something absolutely amazing or absolutely horrifying. He was a great angel indeed bestowed with many great powers. He had amazing strength, he was the only angel with a connection to the Middle Ground and the people that roamed it.

"The winds have carried me something. From where, I can not tell. It was vague and something to be afraid of. I am not sure of what it may mean because it seemed only as if it was an echo. It almost seemed like a distant dream, long forgotten. But it was clear, so crystal clear for such a faint message."

Yelen sighed, "Enough of these riddles, Eriol. Tell me what the winds have brought you."

_**From both the Underworld and the Above**_

And both Yuktio and Eriol spoke of what they have received:

"The destruction of everything we have known is upon us.

The true wishes of Clow will be fulfilled.

What we now know will become the phoenix's ashes."

**Author's Notes: **WOW! Talk about intense! I'm sorry if it seemed like a lot of side plots, but it'll become important later. Sorry for the long delay but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, don't forget to review and wait for my updates!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	10. The Things That Eat at Your Soul

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **As always, thanks so much for those who reviewed. This will be my last update until the summer starts for me since I'm going to start studying hard for my finals. Anyways, sorry for my recent lack of said chapter. I've taken it down since I currently have two prospects I'm still thinking of asking to do my original story. Someone reviewed me to ask if I would be discontinuing this fanfiction. **I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER,** **BE GIVING UP ON THIS STORY.** Why? Because fanfiction is my biggest guilty pleasure and my biggest source of distraction. I would never give up on this counterpart because I am writing an original.

Another person has stated that I have been sounding too demanding on my reviews. I sincerely apologize. She has brought me back down to earth. I really do appreciate ALL my reviewers and my fans. I had forgotten that when I first started writing fanfiction, I was afraid of not having any fans at all. And now I do so thank you to my fans and everyone who reviews. These reviews are more than enough to keep me going. **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power

**.:Beginning:.**

They are at the broadcasting tower again. They were silent. The butterflies danced around them, trailing around them waiting for Sakura and Syaoran to place a message on them so they can be taken back. They waited patiently as a distance, as if knowing that the couple needed time alone to discuss a message. The white butterfly bumped into the black butterfly. The black butterfly in response, bumped angrily back to the white butterfly. They fought back and forth in front of the couple.

Sakura laughed at the sight.

Syaoran stared at his wife's sparkling dark green eyes. The lights of the city reflected off of her big eyes, illuminating them. He watched as the laughter died out of her eyes, turned solemn and sober at her thoughts he could not understand. Sakura turned to look at him.

Her husband diminished darkness because as he sat next to her, light seemed so attracted to him. His dark hair blew gently with the wind. His amber eyes, jewels in the darkness like the stars in a dark night. She watched as curiosity fluttered to his eyes.

"So…what do you think it means?" Sakura whispered. In response, the butterflies stopped fighting and stood still, turning to the heirs of the Above and the Underworld. They stood stiff, fluttering enough to keep their own balance as if they were saluting to the royalty.

Syaoran stared out into the city. He fixated on a point in the horizon where the sun had just set previously. The message his mother had sent him, replaying the message Eriol had told her. It had been such a cryptic message. It could mean so many things.

"We should figure out what are Clow's true wishes first." Her voice whispered softly in the dark night. He heard it clearly before it flew off into the distance. He looked at his wife. Her eyes remained fixated on the scenery. Syaoran decided to look back at the horizon as well. They need not to look at each other.

"Why?"

"Because everything else seems given." Sakura began. "Things as we know it will be over, it was the first line of the message. We don't know how it'll be over but it will end. By the last line of the message, the phoenix's ashes, it could mean we're all burning. What we need to know is if Clow's wishes was for us to all just die and vanish from the universe." Sakura turned over to the two butterflies drifting beside them. "Tell that to them."

And quickly, the butterflies flew off and disappeared in mid-air. The couple looked at them fly for a long time. Even after they had been gone from their sight and into the bridges of dimensions, Sakura and Syaoran remained staring. The wind blew gently, tickling their skin and cooling them. It whispered sounds between the strands of hair and it caressed their skin and fondled with their hair.

Without looking, Syaoran's hands drifted from his chest where he had previously crossed his arms. His fingers danced along the structure of the radio tower. His fingers brushed against another hand, soft and small and warm. Emerald eyes turned over instantly at the touch with shock. Syaoran took a soft hold of her hand. In the next moment, he had pulled her softly next to him.

Their bodies fitted perfectly together. Her shoulders high enough to reach his armpits and her side fit perfectly into his, as if she was a puzzle piece finally connecting with her match. The hand he had used to hold hers let go and he used the free arm to wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him. His other arm, however, took hold of her hand that he had let go of.

Syaoran leaned forward a little. Sakura watched him curiously with a tilt of her head. He leaned forward to her in his new angle. Their wings brushed gently against each other and it sparked electricity to them both. The arm around her waist pulled her forward gently.

Syaoran's amber eyes bore into her dark emerald eyes. In the next moment, his lips were sealed with hers. She moaned in the warm pleasure of his kiss. Her wings extended straight backwards, a sign of her pleasure.

"_Take her."_ His eyes snapped opened but his mouth remained their work on her lips. Sakura's eyes were still closed, fully enjoying the onslaught of his mouth against hers. She had levitated a little to be at a more comfortable height to him. Her body was pressed warm, soft, and yielding to his.

"_Take her, take her, take her!" _His mind screamed. He tried to stop, he tried to pull away but he found that he couldn't. _"Devour her whole. Take her as yours. Mark her yours. She wants it, she wants it, she wants it."_

Sakura was pleasantly enjoying his kiss. His strong warm arms around her. His mouth was ravishing hers with so much passion, more passion that she had ever witnessed in the couples of the Underworld.

"_Feel that blood coursing through her calling you. Take it. Take it. Take it." _That dark tempting voice in his head whispered as if it was a person whispering it deliciously in his ear. Syaoran wanted to give in so badly. _"She wants you to. She wants you to take her. Fulfill her wishes, Syaoran and she'll always be yours."_

But in all her pleasure, it was ripped away by a horrifying scream. Her eyes snapped opened and the warmth that had surrounded her was taken away. She watched in shock and confusion as her husband darted away, a good few feet away from her. He was screaming, clutching his head as if in pain.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she flew to him in an instant. But the moment her hands touched him, flashes attacked her mind. In that brief moment, Syaoran looked up at her. His eyes were pitch black.

In her head, images of lustful men filled her mind. Women crying out and Sakura couldn't distinguish if it was from pain or pleasure. Bloodshed painted her mind. Angry filled battle scenes ruptured her mind. Emotions strangled her mind, dizzying her from sanity. They were pushing her further and further into her demon state.

Finally, it broke the chains she had implanted within her. It tore away at the chains her soul placed around her demonic state. Her wings grew larger and longer. Her teeth grew into fangs and her mouth set into a deep scowl. Her eyes turned darker until they matched Syaoran's pitch black color.

In that hazy fog, Sakura could see a distinct green glow. She stood motionless as the horrific scenes passed and grazed her, they were part of the Underworld after all. Two looming figures stood over this green glow. Curious, Sakura walked towards it.

"Hello, Princess."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the sight of two of the worst sins embodied into the soul of her husband. Anger, a deep scarlet red who was hot to the touch, stared at her. His angry eyes was framed with high arced eyebrows, forever in a scowl. His lips were always set in an evil grin. Anger bowed to her and the one next to him stared at her for a moment before mimicking the gesture. Pride, ironically, was white. He was a beautiful sin, by beautiful it means he looked most attractive. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of silver and he always stood up straight.

"Hello, Anger. Hello, Pride." Sakura greeted curtly. She circled around them and stopped when she was in front of them. She glared at the large green glow with a bight white glow in the shape of a halo that was set in between Anger and Pride.

Pride smirked at Sakura. Anger, rather than pay much attention to the Princess of the Underworld…or was, returned to watching his most interesting soul he had yet to devour. It had taken thousands of years to even diminish the glow of this soul. Yet from time to time, he would consume bits and bits of it. It was in those moments where Pride and Anger would feed on his soul that Syaoran would let out his "tainted angel" act.

"Congratulations on your marriage, my dear." Pride stated. Sakura turned her deadly glare on him. Rather than being intimidated, Pride laughed. "Now Syaoran will fit in quite nicely somewhere. More food and more power with that. Thank you my Princess. You have bestowed us a great gift."

"You have forgotten, Pride, she is no longer the Princess of the Underworld!" The two deadily sins shared a mocking laugh. Pride walked over to her. His hand caressed Sakura's face softly and his eyes softened. He leaned in closer, inhaling her beautiful soft scent.

"Yes, how could I forget? When you married this bastard, you are nothing but another meal for us. You have lost everything." Pride whispered. Suddenly he hissed out in pain. He glared at Sakura.

"Not everything." Sakura stated, her hands holding a faint glow of red.

"You are a disgrace to our world! Throwing away your title, becoming the heir of the Above, and yet still holding your powers of the darkness!"

"I will have silence!" Sakura shouted as she shot two large balls of hot red power into them. It would not kill them, but it would surely weaken and pain them for quite some time. They hissed in pain.

"We shall feast on his soul tonight to recover our pains then!" Anger screamed at her. He prepared to place his hands on the strong green glow in front of him when Sakura launched another attack on him.

"You will do no such thing. I, by the blood inside of me as your Princess, command you to stop your feasting."

"You are no Princess of mines! This is what we do! This is how we survive. This is our _nature_!" Pride and Anger both hissed out through gritted teeth.

"For now, you shall do as I command until the Demon King overrides my wishes."

Pride and Anger stalked up to Sakura. They gripped her wrists painfully. "We are lightyears older than you, _Princess_. We are much older than you could ever hope to live to be. We will not change our nature for someone like you."

Sakura glared but could find nothing to say to stop them. What they said was true. So instead, she smirked evilly at the new thought she has heard. Maybe it would scare them for quite some time. Besides, her attacks on them have weakened them significantly that they might not be able to break through the strong halo of Syaoran's true nature to take his soul by another piece.

"True, it will be your nature for now. But soon, everything you know shall be a phoenix's ashes." Sakura whispered before she forced herself away from their clutches. Sakura could only hope that the news she had told Anger and Pride would scare them a little enough so that they could think about it for a little longer. She took a deep breath. She pictured the Middle Ground for a long moment and when she opened her eyes, she was where she had been before her demonic state took over.

"Sakura?" A quiet voice whispered. She could not tell where he was but somehow, as she weakly walked, she somehow knew how to fall into his arms.

She closed her eyes painfully as a throbbing headache overcame her. Strong arms wrapped around her as she nestled against his chest. Syaoran's heavy hands, but comforting hands, rubbed her back. She could sense the worry coming off of her husband in waves but she was too exhausted to talk about it.

Coming out in her demonic state took a major toll on her soul. It exhausted her body that has grown use to the restrain. It was like a drug she had taken for such a long time and she was suffering from withdrawal.

"Is that…how I will look when I become a demon?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "All demons have two forms, if they're of a high power. They have a 'normal' human like structure but when they throw themselves into their demonic powers and state of mind, they release their demonic state as well."

"Were you…in that state of mind just then?"

Sakura flashed her mind back to Syaoran's incident. She could only remember that she had touched him. So she told him that. They were silent for a long moment. Sakura didn't need to ask him why he had become the way he did, she knew after entering his mind and seeing Anger and Pride. She just wondered what they had said to him to make him act like that.

Syaoran watched the girl in his arms. He had never held someone in his arms before. It had always been sex and leaving. He would share a bed with a woman he had never known before and would never get to know. Then in the next morning, she would be another face in the crowd, known to have been touched by the tainted angel.

After Sakura's whisper of her wish to rest, Syaoran had flew them both back to their home. He quickly got into bed with his wife and held her when she shifted closer in her sleep.

Syaoran had never had a quiet night with someone before. He never simply just held someone and enjoy the warmth. He had never even known such pleasure could exist, one that did not occur when he was not thrusting into the core warmth of a woman. He never knew of such peace and quiet and security. Sakura gave him security, the marriage provided that in a more formal way. Never has he felt that there would always be someone with him, never turn their back on him in any time. The warmth Sakura provided, while resting in his arms, warmed him. It touched him in a place he has long forgotten existed, his soul.

**Author's Notes:** YAY! Done! I hope you enjoyed because I definitely did writing it! Hope you all review!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	11. Strange Greetings

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **I had originally planned to update this as soon as I got back from college. Unfortunately, my mind has been wandering on other stories. Then the challenge came when I couldn't really find WHAT or HOW to write this chapter. Every time I came up with an idea of how to write this, it would slip me when I sat down to write it. Luckily for me, on a trip with my cousin I had bought a small notebook and began to write out an outline for this chapter and the next 3 chapters. So expect more frequent updates! And as always: REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power

**.:Beginning:.**

They stood together in patience. They weren't in any particular hurry to leave each other after the two weeks they've shared. In fact, they were a little afraid of their separation. Here in the Middle Ground together, Sakura and Syaoran have found a solace with each other. They no longer dealt with heated looks from people, because no one knew who they were. They felt no awkwardness with each other because they were both misfits. The two weeks shared had been blissful and now it was ending. It seemed as if those two weeks were part of a hazy dream, lost in the fog of the mind despite the desperate desire to cling onto it.

The two weeks Sakura and Syaoran had spent together consisted of human activities. They were restrained in a house full of windows to the residents of the Middle Ground, limiting all things supernatural that they could do. Not that either of them minded. They were simply content to be together. They didn't have to wear a façade of pure angel nor evil demon. There was no black and white, simply a world of too many vibrant colors with too many identities to really bother with one another.

They would wake up curled in each other's body. He was warm while she was fiercely cool and when they slept so closely together, it provided such comfortable temperatures. They would cook breakfast together. They would explore the Middle Ground. It was on their exploration that the both of them had discovered the treasure chocolate. They had several pieces each day. They went to watch a movie a few times, a novelty special to the Middle Ground. They always stopped by a popular café to have tea for Sakura and coffee for Syaoran. Each night, they had dinner at a different restaurant and they would fly to the broadcasting tower. They laughed and fooled around. They gave in slowly to their emotions they brought out in each other, without really understanding them. Before the crack of dawn they would return to their home and slept away.

By midnight, two dimensions have opened up. Sakura and Syaoran looked longingly to each other. Which one of them moved closer was a mystery but neither of them cared. They drew together with the tips of their wings touching each other's backs. His arms around her waist and her arms tightly laced behind his neck. There was no hesitation. It was a long kiss, full of emotions too hard to explain. It was a parting kiss because it would be a long time before either of them would be able to touch each other.

With that, Sakura and Syaoran walked into their designated portals. They didn't look back nor look at each other before they stepped in. They both knew that they were bound together in a bond tighter and stronger than any dimension could separate. And in a blink of an eye, both portals closed and it consumed both the angel and demon, taking them to their new opposite places. The angel would be going to the Underworld, in step to be the next Demon King. The demon would be going to the Above, in step to be the next God.

**.:Underworld:.**

Touya, Ruby Moon, and Yuktio were all awaiting their new Prince. This was going to be a man where no one knew of his destiny. They know nothing about him. They believe him to be crazy for signing such terms into the Contract, to switch places with a demon. They only knew that he was supposed to be the next God. They did not know why their beloved princess and this angel would do this. More importantly, they would not know whether or not this man would be destined to be the next Demon King. And that mattered more than anything else.

The portal they were waiting for finally opened up. Out stepped a tall man with messy chocolate hair and stunning amber eyes. He wore a neutral grey. Whether it was an attempt to fit in or not was unknown. What contrasted him against the bleak landscape that was the demon world wasn't his powerful figure but his large white wings spread out pin straight behind him. The three demons stood in awe while stifling any deeply ingrained feeling of bloodlust.

Touya bowed at the waist to Syaoran and behind him, Yuktio and Ruby Moon bowed extremely low to greet their new Prince. All demons from the Underworld came to the sight at that moment to do the same. And there Syaoran stood, in the masses of bowing demons, white against black.

What came next was strange. If Sakura had been destined to be so, the Seven would've also installed themselves into her. In fact, any demon that destiny had planned to be the next Demon King would be installed the Seven. Thus Syaoran was a new presence and all demons were awaiting with bated breath to see if he would be the next Demon King. It would make it even more against the rules of Touya to kill him then because it was against killing anyone who would be the next Demon King. So when Touya rose and seven orbs came at Syaoran, everyone was certain they knew what was going to happen.

Instead, the strangest thing occurred. The seven orbs approached Syoaran, closely. However they hovered around him, as if uncertain whether or not they should be installed into him. It was as if this ancient ritual was also confused by his mere presence. It only added more edge to the event. However those seven orbs suddenly dropped to the ground rather than floating away. And then they promptly exploded upon hitting the ground. It shook the ground and all demons tried to keep their bodies from falling while Syaoran stood calmly watching. No such thing has ever occurred.

This meant that no one had the destiny to be the Demon King. At least, not yet. Touya was relieved and all demons were plotting in their minds on how to change their destinies to become the next Demon King. But what stopped them immediately was the soft whisper of Yuktio, eyes turned grey to signal that he was having a vision.

"All that you know shall be the phoenix's ashes."

Everyone was left without a clue. Syaoran was escorted back by his new brother in law and the Seer and the Witch to the castle.

"I gave you Sakura's room, I hope that's alright." Touya cordially stated while he walked in front of Syaoran. He peered behind his shoulder to see the other man nod.

"Her stuff is still there but I'm sure you won't mind that, right?" Ruby Moon asked. But after a moment's thought, she quickly added, "But of course if you do, you can have a servant dispose of them for you."

Syaoran wasn't happy with the thought of throwing anything of Sakura's away so he stiffly answered that he will be fine with the room as it is now and will add whatever he had into it. Once into his room and left alone, he sat down onto the bed.

Sakura's old room wasn't as bare as his was in the Above. It was probably because in the Above, he spent many nights in other angel's home rather than his own bedroom. Sakura had few personal touches in the room which made her room look like it belonged to hers. His had always looked like it belonged to a stranger. There was intricately decorated weaponry set about everywhere, favorite things for Sakura to play with. Make up on a small vanity table and her clothes folded in squares in a corner. There were books stacked in piles all across the floor, a large heavy load around a cozy grey arm chair by the window out looking the barren wasteland. The bed was a four poster canopy where black lace hung and the bed was a dark wine red, the only color in the room.

Syaoran sat, absorbing the look of her room. And he waited.

**.:The Above:.**

Yelen had opted to await the demon's arrival alone. The portal opened and Yelen stiffened. She stood straighter with her back perfectly aligned like a stiff board and her wings spread out. It was meant to make herself look bigger, so she could take up more room. She wanted to intimidate this demon who had taken the place of her son.

The portal opened and for the second time in her life, Yelen saw her son's wife. Gone was the wedding gown to be replaced with a flowing dress down to her knees in the color of neutral beige. The ruler of the Above stifled the feeling of intimidation. While the Demon King had been flirty and she had been forced to acknowledge that the other being was her equal, the ex-princess of the Underworld seemed to have no qualms about feeling lesser than herself.

Sakura stood pin straight, her wings directly behind her, angled up. While Yelen's had been straight out beside her, Sakura's wings made her look as if she had been struck by a blade and she was at the end of it. It made the petite woman take a massive amount of space. But it wasn't just the wings, it was the way Sakura looked at Yelen in the eye with her head raised. The aura that came off of the demon was calm confidence.

Yelen bit back an angry growl. This woman should be bowing down to _her_. Rather than doing anything about the apparent power struggle, Yelen greeted the demon curtly. The black wings of the demon girl against the white of the Above would be homologous to a white canvas stricken with a thin mark of black and left simply like that.

Upon arriving to the House of God, Yelen abruptly claimed she had work to do and left Sakura alone. Sakura then took a tour of her new home, choosing to ignore the hostility of her mother in law. She ignored quite a lot of things. She ignored how servants with white wings glared at her. She ignored the soft whispers, that seemed loud against the tranquility of the Above, and everything else. Sakura took in the beauty of the expanse of white, from the white marble walls rising high that met with only air because there was no ceiling. She took in the beauty of the light, although cool and nothing like the Middle Ground, she simply enjoyed feeling like her soul was no longer hollowed out by the environment.

**.:That night:.**

Sakura sat in front of the vanity table that had been bought in for her in Syaoran's old room. His room was of an ivory marble and sparse of anything that might've reminded her of her husband. There was a large bed in the middle of the ground with a flowing canopy with dark green sheets covering it. There was a neat bookshelf that seemed to be collecting dust, telling Sakura that her husband was not an avid reader.

Upon arriving here, she had quickly filled the room to be a little more…feminine. She put vases of flowers all around the room and marveled them because Sakura couldn't stop looking at them. She put a vanity table, full of make up and hairbrushes and what not. She put a dresser in the closet and had curtains put up on the large windows.

She brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Outwardly, she looks as if there is nothing wrong with the simple act of brushing her hair. Inwardly, she was impatiently waiting. Her mind and the bonds that keep her here are pulling at her delicately. They are raging with emotions that she knows are not her own. And she is simply waiting for a visit from someone too far away because she can't seem to be far away for too long.

**.:Underworld:.**

Syaoran could feel the bonds pulling him, like a puppet on strings. He smiles feeling the impatience of his wife for his visit. He lies back in bed and closes his eyes. He focuses on his body's memory of her. Syaoran thinks of the sparkling auburn hair and the jeweled emerald eyes. He thinks of her skin against his and dreams of her voice wrapping around him in a type of magic he could not understands. He lets himself go to these memories and the sensations they draw and the next thing he knows, he has sent himself over there.

Although this is not to be mistaken that he is physically there. He has simply sent a spiritual double there. His physical body laid on the bed, looking every bit of a sleeping figure as he should be. But his spirit has traveled up, unbound by the depth of the walls of the Underworld and the magic that keep the Above floating.

There in the Above, he brushes his wife's hair away from her neck. He can feel her skin beneath his ghostly fingertips and against his lips when he kisses the soft expanse of her skin that connects her neck to her shoulder. He feels the warmth of her body and the weight of it when she leans back into him, dropping the brush softly on the wooden table.

His arms wrap around her and he catches her eye in the mirror in front of them.

"You've changed my room." He stated.

Sakura offers him a smile. "I did."

Syaoran sighs, brushing a chaste kiss to his wife's temple before standing up. His transparent body strides over to the bed. He sits on the bed but the bed doesn't dip in response to his weight, since he has none in this form.

Sakura walks over to him. This time the bed dips in response to her weight as she sits besides him.

"You are troubled." Sakura tells him as she reaches for his hand. She feels the soft heat of his hand beneath hers. He feels oddly solid for being so transparent. Syaoran does not question how she knows this because he can feel every emotion she feels and every thought she has. He only nods to confirm.

"The Seven dropped at my feet and exploded." Syaoran offered her to get closer, which his wife promptly took up. She leaned against him, her head nestled on his shoulder while his arm wrapped along her waist, his hand resting against the flat plane of her stomach.

"That must mean the Underworld is in riot once again, looking for who might be the next Demon King." Sakura informs him. Syaoran nods again. Riots were often and frequent in the Underworld. It was a place of chaos. When it is not that type of place, it is a place of frequent emptiness. She looks at Syaoran. She wishes that his form could allow her to see the color of his skin, his eyes, his hair, or the color of his clothing. But in this form, he is an empty gray, transparent so much that she could see the vanity table through his torso. But in this form, he can be with her. "Do you wish to be Demon King?" Sakura asks.

Syaoran's brow furrows. In the thickness of her bonds, Sakura can feel the confusion and the curiosity among small feelings of reluctant disappointment and anger.

"If I were to take your place as Demon royalty, I should be in place to be the next Demon King. But it seems that I am not. Perhaps it is because we have yet to transform." His words seem to be like whispers.

Sakura shakes her head. Her fingers come up and skims across the dips and rises of his muscles before resting upon his chest. Despite the fact that she can not see it, she knows it is there. She had it for all of her life until recently so she knows by memory that the tattoo of a fierce blood red dragon, etched in the greatest detail, would be there on his skin beneath the shirt he wore.

"This marks you as Demon royalty. It is all you need. It should not matter that we have not fully transformed, it does not change what you are now: a Demon prince." Sakura tells him. Syaoran's hand reaches up and they lace fingers.

"Perhaps we are meant for something greater. It is strange that the news of Clow Reed's deepest wishes came after our wedding. It must mean something." Syaoran says. His wife nods in agreement. He opens his mouth to continue voicing his thoughts until her slim finger presses against his lips.

"For now, we should simply enjoy the presence of one another. We will leave all trivial matters for another day. Our time is almost up anyways." She tells him.

And so they spend the night in each other's arms, listening to the breathing and heartbeats of one another. And while this happens, the confusion of every being in the supernatural world reigns the minds, as they rack for possibilities of the sudden mysteries dumped onto them.

**Author's Notes: **Yay finally finished! Hope you all enjoyed! Review as always please!!!


	12. Story of Eriol

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **Back again! I hope this is a more frequent update! I thought the story of Eriol was important, so this is here. It's a bit short but I felt that it was a necessary chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power

**.:Beginning:.**

Clow Reed had been the most powerful being and he was the only one with power. He ruled over the Middle Ground fiercely. He wasn't kind but he wasn't cruel. He ruled for a long time, his magic extending his life continuously. And in all of his life, he had watched the Middle Ground's occupants grow and die and modernize slowly. Clow Reed grew lonely. With all his lovers, none of them had captured him enough to keep him from the loneliness that took him apart. So he never fell in love.

He was a person who had all the knowledge of the world. No human scholar could accumulate as much knowledge as Clow Reed. He was the strongest magician and no one, he made sure, had even remotely enough power to strike him. He craved more knowledge and yet nothing could satisfy his desire for it. He craved company but no one was up to par with him. Clow Reed needed a balance.

Clow Reed wanted a person who had magic, just like him. He wanted a puzzle in a person. He wanted to understand a person so thoroughly yet still be puzzled by it all. Clow Reed wanted a paradox in a person.

He had found that person in a woman who could become two people. On the outside, the woman Clow Reed fell in love looked like any other ordinary human. However, in a blink of an eye, she could divide herself to become two people who looked like identical twins. Apart, each were polar opposites of another. One always wore white and the other always wore black. The one who wore white had a small white wing on her left while the one who wore black had a small black wing on her right backside.

Their personalities and the minds of the two individuals were completely different. Yet if you thought enough about what they said and how they perceived things, you could see subtle similarities in it. When the two combined to form the single person, they have cancelled each other. They are one and they become nothing more than a mingle of conflicting thoughts.

Clow Reed fell in love with that woman. Down to the core, she was everything he wanted. He understood the person that remained at the core of the two individuals and the person they become together. Yet he could barely wrap his mind around how she could split herself so and how they were still the same person.

Love made Clow Reed crazy.

She loved him as well of course. But she tormented him. She would split herself into her two forms and he loved both forms. Yet he could not be with both of them, who was really one, because Clow Reed himself was simply one person with one mind and one body. She fought with him, using both forms of herself in banters and in magic. He could barely keep up despite the fact that he had more knowledge and more power than her. He couldn't keep up because his mind was working on a puzzle that kept changing and twisting out of his grasps.

Love made Clow Reed crazy because unable to take the loneliness of not being able to be with the two forms of his true love, he split himself.

But he didn't split himself into two like she naturally was. He split himself into five different fragments. Each fragment was genuinely himself but they displayed all different parts of him. However, unlike his love, he could not put himself back together.

A fragment of himself looked every bit like his love's form who wore white. He had two white wings though. Another fragment had two black wings. Each of those two fragments had Clow Reed's magic. The last two fragments were great magicians and held his great knowledge.

The last fragment of Clow Reed was a mystery.

His four fragments didn't balance each other or cancel each other like his love. In the end, they paired up. The fragment with white wings paired with the one could foresee all things good. The fragment with black wings paired with the one who could foresee all things bad.

The woman Clow Reed had fallen in love with and had driven him to do such magic became the tormented. She felt guilty that a man she had loved so much had driven himself to this point, to simply be with the two forms of herself. So she permanently separated herself into her two forms. But no matter how much she forced them to remain separated, they were still bonded through the mind to balance out.

So her white form went with two of her love's fragments and her black form went with the other. She watched as they fought and fought, unable to bring a balance with each other. And finally, she watched as they killed each other. Angered and depressed by her loss, she killed herself.

However magic kept herself and the four fragments of Clow Reed from really dying. They were reborn. The fragment that had black wings was reborn to become the First Demon King. The fragment that had white wings was reborn to become God. Each of those created their own places, one above the Middle Ground and one beneath it. The fragments that held Clow Reed's knowledge became Eriol in two forms: one for the Above and one for the Underworld.

The woman Clow Reed had fallen in love with was still the same. A single woman divided in half. She was reborn as Tomoyo.

And the fifth fragment of Clow Reed, well that fragment had the most magic. What kind, no one really knows. But he imposed a superficial peace between his other four fragments, in an attempt to keep them together. And that's all anyone knows about the fifth fragment of Clow Reed.

**Author's Notes: **Short but I needed to put this in. I rewrote this chapter three times and I still couldn't extend the chapter any longer. But I hope for more reviews! So please do so and the next chapter will come up shortly after my camping trip. I want to come back to an inbox full of revews x]


	13. Finding Out What It Means to be

**I Want To Be You**

**Author's Notes: **It's been a couple of months. As you know, I'm currently writing a rewrite of this story for Final Fantasy. But I wanted to progress with this story too. Expect story writing style changes.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime or the characters, simply the story.

**Summary:** Sakura was a demon of the underworld who everyone believed should've been born an angel. She was sweet and bubbly, constantly rejecting the dark arts of her supposed birth nature. Syaoran was an angel from above with a tainted soul who tainted the fellow angels around him. Everyone believed he should've been born a demon. So when Sakura and Syaoran meet in the middle ground, Earth, they decide to switch. The only way possible for Sakura to be an angel and Syaoran to be a demon was a union that would bind them forever. Marriage. Love. Sex. Power

****

****

****

****

****

****

**.:Beginning:.**

He was only half asleep when he rolled on his other side, his arm stretching forward and his fingers twitching and fumbling. They were searching for the warmth that was supposed to be next to him, the soft supple skin of the person he knows should be there. Still, all his fingers meet are the blatantly cold silk sheets.

That's what Syaroan wakes up to. It takes a while, but eventually he remembers that Sakura had only been with him in another dimension in which he was a ghost. The imagined warmth and touch of her skin had only been body memories. So Syaoran packs away the pain in the knowledge that she is so far away and gets ready for the bleak day.

Syaoran had always imagined that life would be better when he would become a demon. Everyone has always told him that's what they felt was destined for him. Finally, he has tried and although he has not switched as a full fledge demon, he was here in the Underworld as the Demon Prince. Still Syaoran is as ill fitted here as he was in The Above. Maybe it was because of the stark difference in his large white wings with the bleakness of the background. It was probably also because in the place of little to no light, he has attracted it all, calling attention to himself.

A type of attention as unwelcomed here as it was in The Above. Restrained disdain in the eyes of wanderers. So his life hasn't changed much because he still avoids seeing people. He looks at the walls in the midst of changing clothes where a scene of shadowed people plays out to be a slaughter. Wonderful.

Syaoran slips into the quiet halls of the castle and heads for the library. He thinks it would be a good time to do some research. However before he could even reach the halls of the library, a demonic servant panting heavily stopped him.

"My Lord, the Demon King is seeking you! You must hurry!"

Syaoran hid a scowl as he dresses in fancy robes that the demonic hunchback servant insists he wears. Maids with scales in place of the silky soft skin of his wife tie his robes together, despite his protests. He has always known demons were ugly, but he was a part of them now. He was part of this race consumed by sins, so much so that it even transforms them physically. He inwardly shudders, wondering if the demons that plague him will transform as well.

He was pretty much pushed into a dimly light room without word. Here, a long seemingly endless dark wooden table stretched across the room. At the other end was Touya, the Demon King with the blaze of a giant fire behind him. Seating in the middle on opposite sides of each other were Ruby Moon and Yue.

Touya leaned forward, his hands laced together and in front of his mouth. He stares at the Demon Prince through his bangs. The other man only glares back at him. The kid's got spunk. Still, the kid isn't his baby sister sitting on the opposite end of him. It isn't the smiling and teasing sister, but the strange angel she decided to marry.

The fire behind the Demon King ablaze higher, crackling as it nearly shoots to the high ceiling in that short second. The two other occupants of the table look away awkwardly, a little bit in fear that the high spark of the fire was due to the anger of their king.

"My sister is a foolish girl to be tricked by such a vile angel. She could've married a highly powerful demon rather than such a disgusting being." Touya spats.

"Your sister would've married a demon with horns growing out of their skins touching her. If you want disgusting, merely look over the balcony of your castle to your people, Your Highness."

Touya seethed. Before he could think of a reply, Syaoran spoke. "Which reminds me, why are all your people such a painful sight to the eyes?"

Syaoran knew that he was pushing the limits. He had already done the unthinkable, insulting the entity of the people he had wished to become. The vanity in his mind told him that as the Demon Prince, he held some safeguard against attacks from the people. He knew why demons looked the way did, but he also knew that feigning ignorance would make the Demon King upset. He had insulted him first after all, calling him ugly!

"The royalty of the Above must be stupid as well! Demons look the way they do to represent the weight of the sins they are consumed by."

Touya, the Demon King, has risen out of his chair. The flame behind him escalating and the heat stifled the cool air of the room into a very stifling gas. Yue and Ruby Moon have risen as well. They looked back and forth between the two demonic royals.

"Dare insult my people, what you have become now, and I will not hesitate to kill you!" Touya threatened before storming out of the room. Each occupant knew that the threat was rather empty as how Syaoran was bonded to Sakura. His death meant Touya was bringing about the death of his sister as well.

However loving Touya may be to his sister, he will be able to give it up when angered enough to kill even his beloved sister. If and only if, it meant that he would have his precious pride and the respect he wanted. He was The Demon King, all powerful and all the occupants of this world should know it.

Syaoran was left alone after the demonic king had stormed out. With it, the large fire had dimmed. He let out a breath, something he hadn't realized he was holding.

It wasn't until much later that Syaoran knew the _true_ extent of all the insult to the things he had said. Sitting together in his bed this time, Sakura came to him in that hallow ghost form he had came as the night before. He had retold the morning's events and with a smile and a headshake, Sakura began to explain it to him.

"Beauty to the Underworld is how sinful you can be. The more…. 'vile', as you said, you look, the more beautiful you are. The sins a demon holds becomes their physical appearance, depending on a lot of things. But it's like make up someone can't take off or a nice tattoo that consumes their body every much as it consumes their soul."

"But what about you, Sakura? And Yue, Ruby Moon, and your brother?" He felt like a child with his head on where what was supposed to be her lap, but it had fell through and rested on the soft mattress beneath him.

"We're different. We can hold up against the sins and that in turn makes us look the way we do. Still sinful, but more…humane, I suppose. So what you insulted was the people's war scars, their very being. That's why onii-chan was so angry. You insulted the very essence of being a demon. He probably thought that since you married me to become a demon and yet you still insult the very spine of what it means to be a demon, well he probably thought you are much worst than you already are!"

Sakura laughed.

"Yes, because all angels are supposed to know the ways of a demon."

"This is probably why you angels made such bad fighters against us. Not understanding the enemy is one way to lose."

"We do not lose!" Syaoran retorted.

She giggled. "I'm sure."

He growled and Sakura only laughed more. Syaoran huffed. "I would tickle you if you were physical." He said, poking her in the side but only going through to air.

Sakura sighed. The playful mood disappearing. Her eyes softened. "Today was your first day, Syaoran-kun. Perhaps when you truly become a demon, you will fit in more."

"I wish it'd be soon. I feel as if I never left The Above."

"We don't know how to. In time, maybe we'll figure it out."

"We will! Together." Syaoran said. It was the last thing he remembered saying for he promptly fell asleep after.

Smiling, Sakura disappeared like a wisp of smoke.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I know! It's been such a long time! I wanted to make this chapter more about Syaoran. The next chapter hopefully will be uploaded soon. It'll be a little bit more about Sakura. More twists and all to come up soon! Review!


End file.
